un hote inhabituel
by Auctor
Summary: desolé mais g pas trouvé mieux comme titre, harry sauve une jeune femme des mangemorts, et elle va devoir habiter chez lui enfin plus trop maintenant, vila, viendez lire le tout nouveau CHAPITRE 6
1. Default Chapter

Hôte inhabituel

Résumé : Harry, 16ans, vampire depuis qlqs temps(j'y peux rien, j'adore les vampires), sauve une jeune femme des mangemorts dans les rues de Londres, qui est-elle ? Que va t'il se passer ? Vous ne le saurez pas en allant lire une autre fic.

Disclamer : seule la jeune femme est à moi, le reste, c niet.

Harry se baladait dans le chemin de Traverse tranquillement à la recherche d'un magasin où pouvoir flâner et dépenser un peu de son argent, son teint rendu plus blanc à cause de la crème solaire. Finalement, il passa devant une armurerie et aperçut une sublime épée équilibrée, aussitôt, il fonça dans le magasin et en ressortit qlqs minutes plus tard, l'épée à la main et un sourire aux lèvres. Alors qu'il passait à côté de l'allée des embrumes, il entendit des pas de course et des appels à l'aide venant d'une femme. Il retourna légèrement sur ses pas pour voir 4 formes encapuchonnées dont une par terre et qui se faisait rouer de coups par les autres. N'écoutant que son courage, les appels à l'aide et ses envies de meurtre, Harry s'élança dans l'allée, percuta les mangemorts, car c'est d'eux dont il s'agissait, avec le plat de sa lame fraîchement acheté, et se plaça devant la forme gisant par terre.

Harry : vous ne la toucherez plus !

Mangemort1 : tu ne nous intéresse pas, reste en dehors de ce conflit.

Harry : je ne reculerai pas.

Mangemort1 : tant pis pour…

Mangemort2 : une minute, c'est Harry Potter, nous pourrions le tuer.

Harry : à mon avis c'est une mauvaise idée, voldemort ne sera pas très content si vous me tuez maintenant.

Mangemort3 : comment oses tu prononcer aussi le nom de notre maître !

Harry reposa négligemment la pointe de son épée sur le sol et s'appuya dessus.

Harry : quoi ? Ce sale gros bâtard au sang mêlé qui se prend pour le roi du monde ?

Soudain les mangemorts s'énervèrent au plus haut point et se jetèrent sur le survivant qui s'apprêta à les accueillir avec le sourire.

Quand les mangemorts furent tous assommés(il allait quand même pas émousser sa lame pour ça), Harry se retourna enfin vers la forme gisante par terre, s'abaissa auprès d'elle et enleva le capuchon qui lui recouvrait la tête. Il eut immédiatement le souffle coupé : c'était une elfe avec la peau aussi noire que la nuit. Son visage était anguleux et ses cheveux argentés contrastaient avec le teint sombre de sa peau. C'est juste à ce moment que cette dernière se réveilla.

Elfe noir : hhuuuuummmmmm, qui es tu ?

Harry : je te retourne la question.

Elfe noir : je n'ai aucune envie de te le dire.

Harry, désignant les mangemorts : oh ! Tu voudrais peut être leur dire à eux.

Elfe noir, assez pâle malgré son teint : …..Bon, t'as gagné, je m'appelle Myo.

Harry : moi c'est Harry…qu'est ce qu'ils te veulent ?

Myo : m'exécuter, je les trahis. Maintenant je n'ai nulle part où aller.

Harry : …..Tu pourrais m'accompagner.

Myo : je te demande pardon ?

Harry, embarrassé : tu pourrais venir avec moi, tu dis n'avoir nulle part où aller, je te propose un endroit où vivre, c'est à toi de voir, alors ?

Myo : eeuuhhhh, tu me prends au dépourvu, là.

Harry : je te laisse le temps de réfléchir, tiens voici mon adresse, si tu changes d'avis, n'hésite pas à me contacter.

Myo : euh et bien, merci je n'attendais pas d'aide mais…j'y penserais.

Après s'être enfin assuré que Myo n'était pas blessée et l'avoir matée un peu, Harry consentit enfin à repartir chez lui. Le survivant chercha un coin sombre où se transformer en chauve-souris : les transformations vampiriques était dangereuses dans un lieu où la lumière du jour pouvait s'engouffrer, sinon suicidaires en plein jour. Mais une fois sous forme complète tout danger était écarté. Ainsi, il volait tranquillement vers la maison de son oncle car même changé en créature puissante, la protection du sang de sa mère restait indispensable s'il ne voulait pas être attaquer sans cesse par des assassins envoyés par voldemort. Finalement il arriva par la fenêtre de sa chambre, dont la grille avait encore été arrachée par ses soins. L'oncle Vernon tentait toujours en vain de la remettre, pour qu'elle se fasse à nouveau arracher. Harry s'étendit sur le lit et se remit en forme humaine, une fois rendu totalement humain, il rangea son épée ans le placard et s'engouffra dans les escaliers pour trouver une de ses poches de sang dans le frigo. Il goûtait déjà au plaisir du sang de bœuf quand l'oncle Vernon l'interpella :

Vernon : viens là toi !

Avec un soupir las, Harry laissa la poche sur la table et alla dans le salon retrouver son oncle détesté :

Harry : quoi ?

Vernon : ce soir la tante marge vient manger.

Harry : encore ?

Vernon : oui, et tu te rappelle notre accord ?

Harry : oui oui je sais : je ne dis rien et je ne m'énerve pas. Je peux finir ma poche de sang maintenant ?

Vernon : oui vas y.

L'oncle avait été mis au courant de la nouvelle situation du survivant par l'école et, après avoir juré qu'il ne tenterait pas de boire le sang de Dudley, fut autorisé à rester à la maison. Harry termina sa poche à temps pour voir la tante marge arriver au moment où il mettait l'emballage à la poubelle.

Marge : encore là, toi ?

Harry, tout bas : ça se voit tant que ça ?(puis plus haut) oui.

La tante marge le toisa avec un profond dédain, Harry lui, aurait bien aimé faire pareil mais il dut se contenter de l'hypnotiser pour qu'elle arrête de le regarder. Quand tout à coup on sonna à la porte.

DING DONG

Vernon : on attendait quelqu'un ?

Harry, précipitamment : je vais voir !

Harry entrouvrit la porte et vit Myo sous un grand manteau et avec une besace, les mains dans le dos qui attendait patiemment sur le seuil de la porte.

Myo : salut, j'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'aa…..

Harry : chuuuttt.

Harry se faufila dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et la referma derrière lui, quand il se retourna, Myo n'avait pas bougé d'un poil et leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Harry constata également qu'il était un peu plus petit qu'elle d'une demi tête.

Harry, sans bouger : tu voulais me dire ?

Myo, toujours sans bouger : j'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit…et j'accepte.

Harry, souriant : voilà une bonne chose, mais je ne crois pas qu'on pourra passer inaperçus par cette entrée.

Myo : pourquoi ?

Harry : eh bien, parce que là-dedans, y a des moldus qui n'ont pas l'habitude de voir des elfes noirs se balader dans les rues, donc on va passer par la fenêtre.

Myo : mais t'es fou, on pourra jamais grimper sur ce mur, y a pas de point d'attache.

Harry : t'inquiète pas et fais-moi confiance.

Harry se mit en position sur le mur et tendit sa main à Myo qui, après un moment d'hésitation, la prit et s'accrocha à son dos. Ensemble, ils grimpèrent le mur et se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Harry, mais, après les multiples arrachages de grilles, les contours présentait de nombreuses irrégularités dont certaines très grosses. Et c'est justement sur une de ces irrégularités que Harry dérapa et tomba à la renverse, entraînant Myo dans sa chute. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi l'un sur l'autre dans une position assez embarrassante, Myo totalement inconsciente sur Harry qui appréciait un peu(beaucoup oui !) la situation et qui aurait aimé en profiter un peu mais il du se contenter de la déposer délicatement sur le lit(Myo, pas la situation) et de ressortir par la fenêtre pour rentrer par la porte : ça aurait fait bizarre de le voir descendre les escaliers de sa chambre alors qu'il venait de sortir par la porte. Le dîner se passa dans le silence le plus complet aux yeux de Harry, car la tante marge n'arrêtait pas de parler et de commenter la nouvelle apparence de Harry(musculature plus devellopée sans être excessive, pantalon en cuir moulant, vêtements noirs mais tout cela devenait péjoratif aux yeux de marge)qui ne pensait qu'à la personne qui dormait à l'étage et qui n'avait rien d'humain dans la couleur de sa peau. Quand le repas prit fin, Harry se dépêcha de faire la vaisselle et de remonter dans sa chambre. Il ferma la porte et déversa tout le stress accumulé au cour de la soirée en un long soupir de soulagement. Puis il tourna son attention vers myo qui dormait toujours sur le lit. Harry la contempla un moment puis s'endormit à coté d'elle sans le vouloir à cause d'une fatigue subite.

Cette nuit, il fit un rêve bien étrange : il était dans une forêt inconnue et il faisait très sombre, il sentait quelque chose se déplacer dans les ténèbres et cela le mettait très mal a l'aise. Finalement la chose qui bougeait sans cesse l'attaqua dans le dos, il s'écroula par terre et la douleur lui indiqua qu'il avait une blessure profonde, il se releva et la chose avait encore disparu dans les ténèbres avoisinants. Décidant d'écouter entièrement son instinct, Harry ferma les yeux et écouta attentivement les bruits que faisait la chose. Il s'énerva fortement quand il s'aperçut qu'il ne pouvait pas la localiser et qu'elle en avait profité pour lui sauter à nouveau dessus mais par devant cette fois ci. Les blessures laissées étaient très grandes, assez profondes et beaucoup de sang giclait des griffures. On aurait vraiment dit que la bestiole faisait tout pour accentuer l'angoisse de ses victimes car maintenant, un grognement sourd venait s'ajouter à la liste des trucs qui commençait à intimider sérieusement Harry. Sa respiration se faisait plus bruyante, il mit ça sur le compte des blessures et essaya de fuir en direction d'une grande lumière qui paraissait bienveillante. Mais à peine était il arrivé à la lisière de la foret dans un piteux état, la bête lui étant plusieurs fois tombée dessus, qu'un rugissement sinistre tétanisa entièrement son corps. Lentement, il se retourna et vit une forme incertaine fondre sur lui. Paniquant totalement, il cria jusqu'a ce que l'ombre ne soit plus qu'a quelques centimètres de son visage.

Myo : Harry ! Harry ! HARRY !

Harry se réveilla en sursaut : un sentiment de soulagement l'envahit quand il se rendit compte qu'il était dans son lit qui était dans sa chambre, mais le visage de myo n'exprimait aucun soulagement mais plutôt de l'inquiétude.

Harry, remis de ses émotions : ça va ?

Myo : c'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça : tu bougeais sans cesse, tu gémissais comme si on te torturait et pour finir en beauté, tu t'es mis à hurler, alors ?

Harry : rien, juste…un cauchemar.

Myo : hum…alors explique moi pourquoi tu t'es collé tant que ça contre moi ?

Harry, rougissant : qu'est ce que t'entends par "collé"?

Myo : ça.

Myo se plaqua contre Harry, l'entoura de ses bras, l'un autour de son cou, l'autre autour de son ventre, enfoui son visage dans son cou et entoura sa taille avec ses jambes. Harry, lui, était trop occupé à savoir si son cri avait réveillé son oncle, trois ronflements sonores lui indiqua que sa "famille" dormait à poings fermés.

Myo : voilà, t'étais à peu près comme ça, le tout en tremblotant et en gémissant…dis donc, tu sais que t'es plutôt confortable dans cette position ?

Harry, tout rouge : euh…nan, mais si quelqu'un entre, il va avoir des idées reçues sur ce qu'on est en train de faire.

Myo : je m'en fous, bonne fin de nuit.

Harry : eh mais tu vas pas rester comme ça toute la nuit ?

Myo : tu m'as réveillé, donc j'estime cela comme une compensation. Et n'essaye même pas de me contredire.

Myo s'installa le plus confortablement possible sur Harry et s'endormit paisiblement. Harry voulut la pousser mais myo resserra sa prise autour de lui. Finalement, il déclara forfait et s'endormit aussi dans ses bras. Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla, toujours dans les bras de myo qui s'était encore plus collée contre lui,(c possible ?) Il se dégagea calmement de son emprise et alla préparer le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde. Quand myo fut réveillée, ce fut par une bonne odeur de bacon grillée, elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Harry qui, à son grand désespoir, ne lui servait plus d'oreiller et était tranquillement en train de manger ses céréales.

Harry : réveillée ?

Myo : moui, (puis, comme un zombie) je veux du bacon.

Harry, sur un ton triomphant : t'avais qu'à te lever avaaaaant !

Myo, chibi eyes : s'il te plaaaaiiiiittt.

Harry, embarrassé : d'a…d'accord. Ça va.

Myo, grand sourire : merciiiiiii. T'es trop chou.

Harry descendit dans la cuisine, où personne ne s'était encore rendu, prit quelques tranches de bacon dans une assiette. Se demandant si elle n'avait pas les hormones en ébullition, il remonta les escaliers doucement quand lui vint l'explication : ce n'était pas elle mais lui, les vampires possédant un charme naturel qui faisait qu'ils se prenaient bon nombre de tickets avec beaucoup de personnes des 2 sexes en très peu de temps dans des endroits peuplés et il avait négligé ce détail pensant que vu qu'elle était une elfe, elle n'était pas affectée par ce genre de chose. Il voulut se cogner la tête de façon répétée contre le mur mais se dit que ce n'était sans doute pas le moment puisqu'il arrivait devant la porte de sa chambre. Il ouvrit et trouva Myo qui attendait patiemment sur le lit, les yeux mi-clos et un filet de bave au coin des lèvres.

Myo, comme un zombie : manger, manger, mangeeeerrr.

Harry, rigolant : ça va, tiens.

Myo : merci chéri !

Myo s'approcha doucement de Harry, lui prit son assiette, l'embrassa sur la joue et mangea tout le bacon avec avidité.

Myo : miam miam. Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh.

Harry OO° : ……t'as……tout……mangé !

Myo : c'était boooonnnn !

Harry : mais t'es une morfale, c'est pas possible !

Ignorant sa remarque. L'elfe s'étira longuement en poussant un long soupir de satisfaction.

Myo : bon, c'est bien beau tout ça, moi, je vais prendre une douche.

Réagissant en moins d'un quart de seconde, Harry se mit en travers de la porte.

Myo : oui ?

Harry : il faut que je t'accompagne.

Myo, suspicieuse : encore ? Mais je vais finir par croire que tu le fais exprès.

Harry : tu ne voudrais pas que mon oncle me voit dans la chambre alors que je devrais être dans la salle de bain ? Le faire exprès…c'est une idée.

Myo :……d'accord, mais tu fais le guet devant la porte, et tu n'entres que s'il y a urgence.

Harry : ok.

Harry passa devant myo pour s'assurer qu'il ne risquait pas d'y avoir de rencontres malencontreuses jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain.

Myo : je crois pouvoir me débrouiller toute seule à partir de là, merci.

Myo ferma la porte et Harry se retourna pour ensuite se mettre en une sorte de mode "veille" : Il pouvait dans cet état percevoir les mouvements de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce grâce à son ouïe et les situer en conséquence. Il resserra son seuil de tolérance à son champ de visibilité à 360°, le seul problème est qu'il perdait la notion du temps quand il n'y avait personne dans la zone couverte. Après ce qui lui parut une trentaine de secondes, quelqu'un apparut finalement dans son champ de perception, vu sa façon de bouger et le bruit que faisait le plancher qui ressemblait plus à quelqu'un qui supplie alors qu'il se fait écraser plutôt qu'autre chose(lecteur, complètement paumé : aaaaaaahhhh)…bref, ça ne pouvait être que Dudley. Harry sortit de sa transe et fonça silencieusement dans la salle de bain. Plaquant son visage contre la porte, il entendit Dudley bouger son énorme masse vers sa chambre pour lui piquer de l'argent(ré explication : Dudley va dans la chambre à Harry pour essayer de lui piquer de la thune)mais bon c'était en vain car Harry n'avait presque rien en argent moldu et le peu qu'il avait était changé en monnaie sorcière et placé dans son coffre. Replongeant un instant dans sa transe, Harry s'aperçut qu'il était entré au moment où myo était sortie de la douche et était en train de s'essuyer.

Myo, à voix basse : je te préviens Harry, si jamais tu te retourne, vampire ou pas, tu peux dire adieu à tes yeux !

Harry, idem : j'ai compris. J'attends juste que Dudley se barre de ma chambre.

Myo : qu'est ce qu'il fout dans ta chambre ?

Harry : il essaye de me piquer de l'argent.

Myo : pas très discret le gars. C'est bon, j'ai fini de me rhabiller, qu'est ce qu'il fait ?

Harry : il cherche de l'argent…attends, il a trouvé quelque chose.

Myo : merde, ma besace !

Harry, redoutant le pire : y a quoi dedans ?

Myo, gênée : …des sous-vêtements et des affaires.

Harry : aahhh putain…

Harry ouvrit la bouche et écarquilla les yeux avant de rougir violemment et de s'expliquer sous le regard de myo qui le suppliait de lui dire ce qui se passait.

Harry : …il a trouvé une culotte.

Myo : on est grillés !

Harry : peut être pas, viens.

Harry sortit de la salle de bain, suivi de myo, et fonça vers la chambre qu'il ouvrit à la volée. Dudley parut surpris au début mais reprit rapidement consistance en voyant que ç'était juste Harry et que, de plus, il avait quelque chose pour le faire chanter.

Dudley, montrant la culotte : Harry, je suppose que tu aimerais avoir ça.

Harry ne se démonta pas et poursuivi sur le même ton.

Harry : tout à fait et d'ailleurs, tu vas me la donner.

Dudley : tu rêves.

Harry : tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre(sa voix se fit beaucoup plus grave) tu vas me la donner, maintenant.

Dudley avança le bras dans lequel il tenait la culotte mécaniquement et lâcha le sous-vêtement dans la main de Harry.

Harry, dont la voix est toujours aussi grave : bien, maintenant tu vas tout oublier et redescendre comme si de rien n'était.

Dudley obéit et redescendit au rez-de-chaussée sans même remarquer myo.

Harry : tiens, c'est à toi.

Myo, attrapant la culotte : qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?

Harry : je l'ai hypnotisé, il ne se souviendra de rien et encore moins de ça.

Harry taquina myo en s'amusant avec la pointe de ses oreilles.

Myo, couvrant ses oreilles de ses mains : maiheu, touches pas !

Harry : héhéhé.

Voilà, ce premier chapitre est maintenant terminé, qu'en avez vous pensé ? Répondez par des reviews, auxquelles je mettrais mes réponses dans le prochain chapitre.

Harry : euh dis une chose.

Oui ?

Myo, avec de l'envie dans la voix : est-ce que je vais me le taper ?

T'aimerais le savoir hein ?

Harry et myo : allez, dis-le !

Nan !

Harry : si tu le dis pas, je l'embrasse tout de suite.

KOUA ?

Myo : oh ouuiiiiiii ! Ne dis riiieeen.

Nan nan nan nan, séparez-vous tout de suite !

Les deux : ooooooooohhhhh.

REVIEWS PLEASE, ça fait toujours plaisir.


	2. devoilage au grand jour

Hôte inhabituel

Résumé : Harry a accueilli myo chez lui et la cache aux dursley. Pour l'instant.

Disclamer : seule myo m'appartient.

Réponse aux review faite par Harry et myo.

Harry : d'abord y a notre amie Daffy la ouf qui dit que c'est génial, elle "n'adore", elle en veut un autre et elle te demande avec "un regard qui veut tout dire" si tu serais pas un peu romantique. Et enfin elle est sure que je vais sortir avec myo.

Auctor : daffyyyyyyy coucouuuuuuuu komen y va jésus ?. Alors comme ça t'aime bien héhéhé et pis moua ? Romantique ? nnaaaaaaannnnnn, et là g peur de passer pour un abruti mais bon : kess ke tu veux dire par le "regard qui veut tout dire"? G…pas compris. Mais bon mercciiiiiii pour ta revieeewwwouhouhouh(c l'écho), pour terminer, tu es sure que myo va se taper Harry ? La vie réserve bocoup de surprise héhéhé. Bonne lecture. SUIVANT !

Myo : ensuite y a un certain Bruno-Pier qui trouve que la fic est très intéressante, très particulière et qu'il a hâte que tu mettes la suite, il a bien aimé les passages drôles et très mignons et pour finir, il a hâte de savoir l'avenir de notre couple.

Auctor : merci très cher…collègue, je pense que le terme est correct, c vrai que déjà Harry humain avec un elfe noir, ça aurait été particulier, alors en plus s'il est vampire. L'idée m'est venu en pensant à une fic où Harry(humain)serait casé avec une elfe ou une vampire, puis g eu envie que ce soit une elfe noir et vu que j'adore les vampires, g décidé que Harry serait un vampire. Voilà et je sais que tu as hâte que je poste ce chapitre mais si tu es en train de lire ça, c que je l'ai déjà posté donc…voilà. Bonne lecture à toi aussi. SUIVANT !

Harry et myo : euuuhh…c'est tout.

Auctor : ah ?

Harry faisait encore le même cauchemar et même s'il savait que ce n'était qu'un rêve, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de stresser comme un malade. Heureusement pour lui, le rêve fut écourté par une certaine elfe noire du nom de myo.

Myo : encore ce cauchemar ?

Harry : oui, heureusement que tu étais là, sinon, je partais pour toute la nuit, merci.

Myo, rougissant : ah ben euh…de rien, c'était un plaisir enfin je veux dire euh…

Harry : chuuuuuttt, tu t'embrouilles. Bon moi, je peux plus dormir, je vais faire un tour dehors. A tout à l'heure.

Harry s'envola par la fenêtre et disparut dans les ténèbres, laissant myo seule dans le lit, celle-ci réfléchit à ce qu'elle allait faire en s'endormant. Malheureusement, il faut croire que les cauchemars d'Harry sont contagieux car elle en fit un. Elle était dans une clairière dégagée de tout arbre, les pieds dans la brume et elle sentait quelqu'un qui se déplaçait dans les ténèbres. Etant beaucoup plus habituée à ce genre de situation que Harry, myo garda son sang froid et ne laissa pas la chose être dans son dos.

"Toujours aussi prudente, hein myo ?"

Myo reconnut cette voix comme étant celle de sa sœur, erya qui sortit des ténèbres avoisinants pour lui faire face en souriant.

Myo : erya ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Le visage d'erya perdit son sourire et elle pencha un peu la tête en avant pour ensuite expliquer.

Erya : on a un problème, des humains se sont pointés dans notre village et ils nous ont enlevés.

Myo : mais et les autres ? Ils ont dû entendre quelque chose quand même.

Erya : ils n'ont pas eu le temps d'intervenir, ces humains se téléportent avec une facilité déconcertante. En ce moment, on est retenus dans des cachots très bien gardés.

Myo : mais qu'est ce qu'ils veulent ?

Erya : toi, ils veulent que tu reviennes vers eux et que tu tues celui avec qui tu habites.

Myo : Harry ? Mais pourquoi ?

Erya : je ne sais pas, ils parlent d'une prophétie…j'ai rien compris, en tout cas, ne cède pas. Apparemment, ce Harry serait le seul à pouvoir nous sauver.

Pendant qu'erya finissait sa phrase, un drôle de type fit son apparition en arrière plan, grand, pale, les yeux de serpents écarlates et tendant une baguette à bout de bras. C'était manifestement voldemort et myo ne put l'empêcher de lancer le sort de torture.

Voldemort : endoloris !

Erya s'écroula par terre les muscles tétanisés par la douleur.

Voldemort : tu vois comment elle souffre ? Si tu ne fais pas ce que je dis, les autres membres de ta ridicule famille souffriront eux aussi, et les moins forts en mouront.

Myo : voilà pourquoi je vous déteste, vous n'êtes qu'un monstre.

Voldemort : oh je suis navré mais les monstres ici, c'est plutôt toi et ta sœur. D'ailleurs, je me demande ce qui peut se cacher sous ces vêtements.

Myo : NE LA TOUCHEZ PAS !

Voldemort : hmm, visiblement, tu ne sembles pas t'apercevoir de quel honneur je la gratifie, moi, le prince des ténèbres.

"Prince de mon cul oui ! Et la galanterie tu l'as laissée chez toi peut être(la voix se fit plus provocatrice) tom ?"

Voldemort : ne m'appelle pas comme ça, ou je t'emmènerais près de tes parents.

Harry sortit lui aussi des ténèbres et se planta devant myo.

Harry : t'es vraiment qu'un abruti. Elle ne voit peut être pas tes tours mais moi, je vois parfaitement la différence entre les êtres réels et les illusions.

Voldemort : es tu seulement sur qu'elle n'est qu'une illusion ? Je te rappelle que nous sommes dans un rêve alors tout est possible. Je peux très bien déguiser cette personne en illusion à tes yeux et là, comment tu vas faire la différence entre les vrais illusions et les fausses ? D'autant que pour les fausses, les conséquences dans le monde véritable sont belles et bien réelles. Alors si jamais cette fille est réellement en sursis dans mon repère et que je la tue dans ce rêve, elle mourra, qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?

Harry, la voix grave : tu m'emmerdes, voldemort !

Les yeux de Harry avaient changé de couleur et étaient passés du vert émeraude au bleu lagon ce qui rendait son regard encore plus pénétrant.

Harry : peut être que tu dis la vérité, ou peut être pas. Mais en tout cas, si jamais elle était bien réelle et que tu la tue, ma colère sera sans limites et là, tu auras autre chose à craindre que dumbledore. Viens myo, on s'en va.

Harry attrapa myo par le poignet et l'éloigna de l'emprise de voldemort. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit deux cercles bleu ciels briller intensément et si près d'elle qu'elle en avait mal aux yeux. Tournant la tête, elle s'aperçut que Harry la maintenait par les poignets au-dessus de sa tête et l'empêchait de bouger en se plaquant contre elle. La couleur bleu ciel commença à s'estomper et redevint verte. Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et lâcha doucement myo qui s'accrocha à lui en pleurant dès qu'il l'avait complètement libérée.

Myo : Harry, dis moi une chose et réponds moi franchement : es tu sur que ce n'était qu'une illusion ?

Harry regarda un instant ses yeux briller à cause des larmes et les lui essuya en la rassurant.

Harry : non, mais je connais quelqu'un qui le sait sûrement.

Harry se détacha de myo et fouilla dans le tiroir de sa commode. Finalement il en sortit une sorte de miroir qui ne projetait aucun reflet mais plutôt une fumée noire.

Harry : lucius malfoy.

La fumée dans le miroir disparut pour laisser apparaître le visage de lucius malfoy.

Lucius : qu'y a t'il ?

Harry : est ce que vous avez trouvé un village d'elfes noirs dernièrement ?

Lucius parut surpris par cette question et répondit, franchement étonné.

Lucius : un village d'elfes noirs ? Non, je l'aurais su sinon mais je n'ai rien entendu de tel, c'est en rapport avec l'elfe noir qui vit chez toi ?

Harry : oui, elle a eu une visite de voldemort cette nuit et il a fait apparaître sa sœur. Je n'ai pas réussi à voir si c'était une illusion alors je voulais être sur.

Lucius : non, je n'ai rien entendu de tel, (il s'adressa à myo) ne vous inquiétez pas, si jamais j'apprends quelque chose je vous contacterai. Voldemort a beaucoup progressé en matière d'illusions.

Myo : merci.

Lucius : de rien, oh et une dernière chose.

Les deux : oui ?

Lucius, avec un sourire : vous faites un joli couple.

Harry, choqué : LUCIUS !

Lucius, avec le rire victorieux : salut hahaha.

Lucius disparut du miroir en rigolant, laissant Harry et myo tout rouges et totalement muets.

Myo : il est vraiment comme ça ?

Harry : oh oui, il essaye toujours de me faire enrager. Et il a réussi.

Myo : et il fait parti de l'ordre du phœnix ?

Harry : oui et il est tout aussi efficace que rogue pour cacher ses intentions. Bon rassurée ?

Myo : oui. Merci encore. Si on allait manger ?

Harry : Vas-y, moi je me repose.

Harry s'étendit sur le lit tandis que myo fermait la porte. Le survivant ferma les yeux, profitant du silence et de la chaleur de la pièce, puis les rouvrit brutalement, entendant le bruit horrible que faisait Dudley en mangeant. Il sauta de son lit et tenta de rattraper myo mais une autre inquiétude domina son esprit quand il vit la scène devant lui : myo était en train de tomber dans les escaliers et sa position suggérait qu'elle allait se briser la nuque. Réagissant le plus vite possible et de façon trop rapide pour un œil humain, il plongea, rattrapa myo dans sa chute et se mit dans son dos de façon à éviter de trop exposer les points sensibles. Le reste se passa très vite et le bruit fut vraiment le cadet des soucis de Harry. Mais il aurait dû occuper une place plus importante dans ses priorités car ce n'est qu'après qu'ils aient fini de dévaler les escaliers que des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Bruits de pas bientôt suivis par des cris de stupéfaction. Myo leva la tête tandis que Harry qui s'en était pris plein la tronche était encore un peu dans le cirage et vit les dursley qui la regardaient avec horreur. A ce moment, Dudley, qui se souvenait avoir vu ce visage quelque part, se rappela la scène du premier chapitre. Ses joues s'empourprèrent et il afficha un petit sourire pervers en regardant myo. Celle ci se dégagea du poids de Harry et fit face aux dursleys. Vernon et pétunia la regardèrent longuement avant de s'évanouir en réalisant qu'elle était bien réelle. Il ne restait plus que Dudley qui continuait d'admirer les courbes de myo. En s'apercevant où regardait Dudley, une lueur de folie meurtrière passa dans les yeux de l'elfe au même moment où Dudley vit que ses parents étaient inconscients.

Myo, sourire sadique : on est tout seul ?

BLAM et Dudley rejoignit ses parents dans le monde des rêves, aidé par l'uppercut de myo en pleine face.

Myo : bien fait pour toi, sale porc. Eh Harry(le secoue comme un prunier) Harry… eh ryry.

Harry, ballotté : hein ? Quoi ? Arrête myo, j'ai le mal de mer.

Harry se leva et vit les dursleys allongés par terre.

Harry : comment t'as fait ?

Myo : alors ça c'est fait en deux étapes : première étape, ton oncle et ta tante se sont aperçus que j'etais réelle et se sont évanouis en conséquence, seconde étape, j'ai cogné ton cousin en pleine face. Tiens, ils se réveillent. Je retourne en haut.

Myo remonta les escaliers vitesse grand V, laissant Harry face aux dursley qui se réveillaient.

Harry, embarrassé : ah…euh ben euh…salut.

Vernon : qui est-elle ?

Harry : une amie, elle n'a nulle part où dormir.

Vernon : et évidemment, tu ne nous as pas demandé notre avis.

Harry : je n'ai pas a vous demander votre avis pour une amie.

Vernon : peu importe, elle doit quitter cette maison.

Harry, agacé : pourquoi donc ?

Vernon : eh bien, parce qu'elle est différente voyons. Encore plus que toi.

Harry, énervé : maintenant, tu vas m'écouter. J'en ai rien à faire de ce que tu peux lui trouver et franchement, je m'en balance. Alors elle restera ici, point final !

Harry tourna le dos aux dursley et remonta les escaliers après leur avoir lancé un dernier regard incendiaire (le genre de regard qui brille dans la nuit). Il ouvrit la porte et trouva myo en train de rassembler ses affaires rapidement.

Harry : myo ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Myo : ça se voit, non ? Je m'en vais.

Harry : pourquoi tu veux t'en aller ?

Myo : je viens de me faire griller par toute ta famille qui ne touche en rien à la magie. J'ai le droit de penser que je suis de trop, non ?

Harry : pourquoi donc serais tu de trop ?

Myo, semblant chercher : mais parce que…parce que…parce que je suis une elfe noir dans une famille moldu, voilà pourquoi.

Harry : et c'est tout ? Parce que s'il n'y a que ça, alors tu peux rester.

Myo : …il y a ma famille aussi.

Harry : elle est au service des mangemorts ?

Myo : non.

Harry : alors, c'est que tu les as quittés de ton plein gré et que tu n'as pas besoin d'eux. Alors, reste.

Myo : mais, je n'apporte que des malheurs. Je ferais mieux d'aller ailleurs

Myo commença à sortir de la chambre, la route bientôt coupée par Harry.

Myo : pourquoi tu ne veux pas me laisser partir ?

Harry : parce que tu n'as nulle part où aller. Alors je te demande de rester. Tu verras, demain, ils ne diront rien.

Myo sembla hésiter, assaillie entre le désir de rester vérifier ses dires et le sentiment qu'elle était de trop. Finalement, elle reposa son sac sur le lit et s'affala de tout son long sur ce dernier en soupirant bruyamment. Harry comptait partir doucement quand une voix l'interrompit dans sa lancée.

Myo : hephephep mon oreiller attitré, viens ici !

Harry : y a déjà un oreiller sur le lit.

Myo : oui mais toi t'es MON oreiller, en particulier ton torse et ton ventre, alors si tu ne veux pas que je parte dans l'instant, tu ferais mieux de t'allonger sur ce lit que je puisse dormir.

Harry fut tenté de l'assommer pour en finir, mais se dit que ce n'était pas un bon argument pour la faire rester. Il dut donc s'exécuter de mauvaise grâce sous le regard victorieux de myo (j'ai gagné ! J'ai gagné !). En attendant de s'endormir, il réfléchissait à un moyen de donner à myo une apparence plus…humaine en feuilletant ses livres de potions. Il finit par s'endormir aussi, le bouquin sur le visage.

FINIFINIFINIFINI ! aaaaaahhh ça fait du bien.

Myo, lisant un bouquin de cuisine : ajouter 2 petits pots de crème fraîche liquide sur les aiguillettes de canard.(ne faites pas ça chez vous, ça peut être très dégueulasse)

Harry : qu'est ce qu'elle fait ?

Auctor : elle prépare à manger.

Harry : mais il est 9h du soir !

Myo : oui mais comme ça, on n'a plus qu'a faire réchauffer, alors ensuite, le jus d'une orange, il paraît que ça donne plus de jus quand on le roule sur qqch. de dur…HARRY !

Harry, s'approchant : g rien fait !

Myo : soulève ton T-shirt.

Harry : pourquoi faire ?

Myo : tu verras.

Auctor : d'un point de vue hygiénique, vaudrait mieux qu'il le soulève pas.

Myo : arrête, il est pas sale à ce point, mon oreiller. Allez soulève.

Complètement paumé, Harry soulève son T-shirt et myo roule l'orange sur ses abdos en appuyant bien.

Harry : ah d'accord, c'était pour ça.

Au cours de son "roulage d'orange" myo laisse sa main "déraper" sur les pectoraux d'Harry et sur une zone "plus basse" si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Auctor : et pour ça aussi.

Myo : merci mon chéri, tu peux retourner à la télé.

Harry, format 6ans : oui maman.

FFFIIIIIIIIIIIINNNN


	3. petit dejeuner et potion

Hôte inhabituel

Résumé : myo vit chez Harry depuis 1 semaine et vient de se faire voir par les dursley, elle a essayé de partir mais Harry l'en a empêchée.

Disclaimer : rien n'a moi gnagnagna.

RAR :

BBjaguar : merci de ton soutien inconditionnel, ça me fait plaisir de voir que mes fics te plaisent, et voici la suite.

Hisoka : merciiiiiiii ! C'est vrai que c'est pas banal ! Oh oui, il l'est, mais pour l'instant, il y a pas de raisons pour qu'il dévoile sa puissance, mais tu vas voir dans quelques chapitres, quand il va être furieux, ça va être méchant ! Bien sur que je vais continuer ! Tu me prends pour qui ?

Myo se réveilla paisiblement par un matin ensoleillé, elle avait fait un rêve qui aurait choqué une personne qui n'était pas ou qui n'avait pas la mentalité d'un elfe noir. Mais elle était bien contente de retrouver ses vieux fantasmes que je ne décrirais pas parce que je ne vois pas bien ce que pourraient être les fantasmes spécifiques aux elfes noirs. Elle tourna la tête et aperçut celui qu'elle aimait à appeler son oreiller attitré, endormi, ne laissant rien transparaître de sa véritable nature. Garçon paisible le jour, vampire extrêmement sympathique la nuit, bien qu'habitant chez des gens odieux. Si elle ne devait pas se faire remarquer, elle les aurait bien torturés, juste pour le plaisir et par vengeance. Aussitôt un scénario s'imposa dans son esprit un peu sadique, à savoir elle torturant joyeusement les dursleys avec bon nombre d'instruments divers et variés, la suite ne sera pas décrite parce que un poil trop perverse. En parlant des dursleys, aujourd'hui était le jour où elle devait descendre sans se cacher et carrément prendre son petit déjeuner devant les dursleys, bien que cette expérience l'amusait quelque part, puisque cela faisait partie de sa nature de toujours vouloir choquer les gens, elle était un peu anxieuse quant au résultat de cette expérience, à croire que les humains déteignaient sur elle. D'un pas encore endormi, elle se leva et descendit à la cuisine préparer SON petit déjeuner : elle avait beau être hébergée ici gratuitement et sans qu'on lui demande quoi que ce soit, ce n'était pas une raison pour devenir le larbin de la maison, d'autant plus qu'elle cuisinait assez mal les plats de la surface. Elle se prépara donc un petit déjeuner froid pour n'avoir rien à faire cuire et déjà fait dans le style yaourts, céréales et autres choses. Elle mangea une partie de son petit déjeuner seule avant que Harry ne descende à son tour.

Harry, endormi : salut.

Myo, pas mieux : salut.

Harry : tu n'as rien fait du tout.

Myo : nan, j'ai juste fait mon petit déjeuner.

Harry, petit sourire : faignasse.

Myo, pareil : je t'emmerde.

Ils rirent silencieusement pendant que Harry faisait cuire les tranches de bacon, puis il jeta un œil à sa montre et commença un compte à rebours.

Harry : 3…2…1…

BOM BOM(bruit de quelqu'un de très gros qui bouge à l'étage supérieur)

Myo : c'est quoi ça ?

Harry : ça ? Dudley. Y'a que l'odeur du bacon qui le réveille.

En effet, des bruits de pas précipités, un peu trop précipités pour être ceux de Vernon et beaucoup trop lourds pour être ceux de pétunia qui, de toute façon, ne se précipite que pour espionner les voisins, se firent entendre à l'étage supérieur. Dudley courut jusque dans la cuisine pendant que Harry annonçait le décompte avec ses doigts avant son apparition et se figea net quand il aperçut myo. Celle ci continuait de manger son yaourt tout en fixant Dudley silencieusement. Bien qu'il trouvait cette scène hilarante et qu'il aurait bien aimé pouvoir filmer ça, Harry dut se concentrer sur la cuisson du bacon pour ne pas le brûler, auquel cas son oncle et sa tante seraient réveillés et fonceraient sur lui comme Dudley sur un cadeau qui n'est pas pour lui : c'est à dire sans le louper. De longues minutes passèrent silencieusement, chacun se contentant de regarder l'autre, Dudley mal à l'aise et myo qui le regardait sans rien afficher sur son visage. Harry, qui avait besoin d'évacuer un peu de pression avant d'exploser de rire, fit ce qu'il considéra comme un geste pour détendre l'atmosphère et rompre le silence : retourner les tranches de bacon(débile mais bon). Si cela n'eut aucun effet sur les deux autres personnes présentes et éveillées, cela lui fit le plus grand bien et il put se concentrer correctement sur le petit déjeuner. Une fois le bacon grillé correctement, il se servit quelques tranches et déposa le plat sur la table pour s'asseoir à coté de myo qui fixait toujours Dudley dans les yeux. Le petit déjeuner se déroula sans incidents notables, Vernon et pétunia n'étant descendus qu'après que Harry et myo soient remontés. Cette dernière prenait une douche et Harry regardait où il avait laissé son livre et reprit sa lecture. Après plusieurs pages, il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait : une potion pour une apparence humaine à myo. Il se mit à fabriquer ladite potion qui n'était pas tellement compliqué, surtout qu'il n'avait pas Rogue sur le dos et la finit rapidement, maintenant, la potion avait une couleur verte fluo un peu inquietante. Dans le doute, Harry la mit dans un coin sombre et se rendit compte, cela l'inquiétant un peu plus, qu'elle brillait dans le noir, mais bon le bouquin disait que c'était normal. Restait plus qu'à la faire avaler à myo et lancer le sort qui activerait les effets de la potion. Et c'est justement à ce moment que myo rentra.

Myo : j'ai croisé ton oncle dans le couloir.

Harry : et ?

Myo : il s'est enfui au rez-de-chaussée. C'est quoi ton truc vert ?

Harry : une potion pour te donner une apparence humaine, ça te tente ?

Myo : eeuuuuhhhh, pourquoi pas, mais t'es sur que c'est normal, le vert fluo ?

Harry : le bouquin dit que c'est normal. Santé.

Myo : très drôle.

Myo but la fiole d'une traite qui, heureusement, avait le goût de pomme et n'était pas trop acide. Puis Harry lança le sort(modifius corpus). Le corps de myo fut pris de légers tremblements, sa peau ne blanchit pas totalement mais devint fortement bronzée, ses oreilles s'arrondirent, ses cheveux passèrent de l'argent au brun et la seule particularité était que ses lèvres étaient restées noires.

Myo : alors ?

Harry ne dit rien et saisit un miroir avant de montrer à myo sa nouvelle image. Celle ci fut stupéfaite par son reflet et aurait juré avoir quelqu'un d'autre en face d'elle si le miroir recouvrait le mur, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de bouger un bras et de se toucher le visage pour s'assurer que c'était bien elle sur le miroir. Puis elle fronça les sourcils et examina ses lèvres.

Myo : pourquoi j'ai les lèvres noires ?

Harry : je sais pas, peut être que j'ai pas mis un ingrédient suffisamment.

Myo : mais j'ai l'air d'une gothique comme ça.

Harry : on aura qu'a dire que c'est un accident magique. On va faire un tour en ville ?

Myo : ouais ! Je vais m'acheter plein de vêtements ! Onyvaonyvaonyva !

Harry : attend une seconde, que je me mette de la crème solaire.

Harry s'appliqua de l'écran total pendant que myo trépignait d'impatiente et sautillait partout comme une gamine. Une fois cette opération terminée, ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée et passèrent sans un mot devant les dursleys. L'air au dehors était frais, la rue était ensoleillée et était pleine de gens qui partaient au travail en profitant du soleil. Si myo profitait pleinement de sa nouvelle apparence et tournoyait joyeusement en ayant l'air un peu d'une abrutie, Harry fixa le soleil d'un œil mauvais et mit des lunettes de soleil(ça m'énerve, à chaque fois je pense à des lunettes «yeux de mouche» alors que celles dans matrix sont largement mieux stylées)

Myo : fais pas cette tête Harry, il fait super beau !

Harry : merci, j'avais remarqué.

Myo : ah oui, désolée.

Harry détourna ses yeux du soleil et sourit faiblement à myo.

Harry : c'est pas grave…oula j'ai mal à la tête !

Myo, yeux ronds : c'est pas que t'as regardé le soleil dans les yeux, des fois ?

Harry : j'y peux rien, c'est plus fort que moi.

Myo soupira et prit le bras de Harry en l'entraînant vers une rue commerciale. Le tout sans voir une ombre qui rabaissait ses jumelles et notait sur un bloc note. Une fois son éblouissement passé, Harry suivit myo qui jubilait entre les nombreux rayons de vêtements, elle essayait tous les vêtements qui lui plaisait, demandant sans cesse ses impressions à Harry qui répondait d'un air las.

Myo : et ça ?

Harry : mouais.

Myo : et ça ?

Harry : (soupir) ouais.

Myo : tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de t'intéresser !

Harry : que ce soit des elfes, des vampires ou des humaines, les femmes resteront les mêmes.

Myo : maaaaiiisss…et ça, t'en penses quoi ?

Harry : ça va encore, mais je te signale que j'ai pas fonds illimités sur mon compte, donc on pourra pas prendre la montagne derrière toi.

Myo se retourna et admira sa «collection personnelle» un instant avant de se retourner vers Harry en faisant des yeux de chien battu larmoyants.

Harry : non !

Myo : ppfff…une femme a le droit à un peu d'intimité quand même !

Harry : un peu mais là quand même, tu exagères !

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à se disputer un peu sur le nombre de kilo que représentait le tas entier, une voix se fit entendre derrière le tas qui arrivait quand même à cacher quelqu'un.

: Ron, arrête de tripoter les vêtements, on doit rendre visite à Harry.

Ron : mais c'est pas moi qui aie insisté pour venir ici.

Myo : c'est qui ?

Harry : des amis, je te l'avais bien dit qu'il est trop grand, ton tas. Ron ? Hermione ?

Ron et Hermione contournèrent le tas et trouvèrent Harry et myo qui essayait de taper le survivant sur la tête. Ces deux là s'étaient avouer leur amour(je parle de ron et Hermione) pendant les vacances (enfin) et sortaient ensemble depuis deux mois.

Harry : qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

Ron : ben, on voulait te faire une visite surprise…

Harry : z'avez oublié les gilets pare-balles contre mon oncle.

Ron : c'est quoi ça ? bon bref, on passait dans cette rue…

Harry : laisse moi deviner : Hermione a vu le magasin et elle a dit qu'elle voulait faire des achats, c'est ça ?

Ron : tout à fait.

Harry s'autorisa un grand sourire de victoire avant de se retourner vers myo qui n'aimait pas ça.

Harry : je te l'avais dit, vous êtes toutes les mêmes, pas de distinction.

Hermione et myo : mmaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiissss !

Myo et Hermione commencèrent à jeter des boules de vêtements sur les deux garçons en les traitant de «macho ! Imbéciles ! Vous êtes puérils !» Puis continuèrent à parler chiffon seules en profitant du fait que vu qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de partir voir Harry, ils avaient plus de temps pour parler et essayer des vêtements avec des personnes qui, selon myo, étaient bien plus causante que d'autre en appuyant bien son regard sur Harry. Les garçons eux aussi discutaient mais loin des filles.

Harry : rhalalala, pénibles celles là(il esquiva une boule de vêtement) sinon quoi de neuf, vieux frère ?

Ron : rien de bien spécial, fleur s'est trouvé un emploi avec Charlie et il paraît que ça se passe pas trop mal entre eux, j'ai hâte de le voir aux vacances. Percy s'est calmé dans son travail et passe un peu plus de temps à la maison et fudge a démissionné.

Harry : bien fait ! Qui est le nouveau ministre ?

Ron : ombrage.

Harry : QUOI ?

Ron : je déconne, on sait pas encore, papa ne veut pas dire pour qui il a voté, ou alors il rigole en disant que tout le monde a voté pour maugrey fol œil. Au fait, c'est qui cette fille ?

Harry : elle s'appelle myo, je l'ai trouvé en train de se faire agresser par des mangemorts il y a une semaine.

Ron : et elle est au courant pour…ta condition ?

Harry : oui, mais je lui fais confiance. C'est pas comme si je l'avais dit à malfoy, où là je serais vraiment dans la merde.

Après 15 minutes d'essayage d'habits différents, myo et Hermione sortirent du magasin avec des sacs plein de vêtements, laissant Harry et ron seuls dans le magasin et qui ne se rendirent compte qu'elles étaient parties après 5 minutes. Donc, après que les garçons eurent rattrapé les filles qui s'attaquaient à un autre magasin, le groupe se baladait dans la rue commerciale, les filles cherchant des magasins à vider et les garçons essayant de les en dissuader. Quand tout à coup. (le suspense foireux)

Draco : tiens donc, le balafré et toute sa bande mis à part toi que je connais pas.

Harry : dégage malfoy et remballe les deux abrutis derrière toi !

Draco, regardant en direction de myo : pas avant de connaître son nom !

Myo se retourna, histoire de vérifier s'il ne parlait pas à quelqu'un d'autre, et répondit quand elle constata qu'il lui parlait à elle.

Myo : je m'appelle myo et tu es ?

Draco : je suis draco malfoy, héritier de la famille malfoy.

Harry : tu te crois dans le seigneur des anneaux ? (moi, j'aurais plutôt dis highlander «je suis draco malfoy du clan malfoy, il ne peut en rester qu'un !»)

Draco : où ?

Harry : laisse tomber. Venez, on s'en va.

Harry se retourna et vit Hermione qui souriait, satisfaite que Harry ait utilisé une référence que malfoy ne connaissait pas, et ron aussi se retenait de ne pas rigoler. Pendant l'été, Hermione avait profité du fait qu'il venait chez elle pour lui faire des cours sur les moldus, à lui et à Arthur qui voulait à tout prix assister à ces cours, et pendant l'un de ses cours, elle avait montré les films aux deux weasley qui avaient adoré tout de suite et qui étaient devenus cinéphiles.

Draco : hé myo !

Myo se retourna ainsi que les autres pour entendre la proposition de malfoy.

Myo : quoi ?

Draco : que dirais tu de nous accompagner ? Tu apprendrais bien plus de choses qu'avec cette bande de ringards qui valent tellement moins que toi. Qu'en dis tu ?

Harry observa myo quelques instants, celle ci semblait réfléchir à la proposition avant de répondre malicieusement.

Myo : moi je n'ai rien contre, peut être que j'apprendrais nombre de chose intéressantes et très utiles par les temps qui courent…mais si je vais avec toi, je serais loin de Harry, hein mamour ?

Harry, étonné : mam…hhmmm

Harry ne put s'exprimer correctement, myo l'ayant tiré vers lui et embrassé violemment. Un peu pris au dépourvu au début, Harry comprit rapidement son manège et répondit au baiser pour que ça ait l'air plus vrai. Au bout d'une dizaine de seconde, myo cessa le baiser au grand regret de Harry(héhéhé) et regarda malfoy en faisant semblant de réfléchir.

Myo : hhuuuuummmm, à la réflexion, non. Il embrasse trop bien, ça me manquerait trop. (Brice de Nice : ah j't'ai cassssééé #accompagnement du geste# ! lol)

Le groupe se retourna et partit en riant, sans se soucier de la tête que faisait malfoy.

Ron : trop fort !

Hermione : absolument génial !

Harry : t'es la meilleure myo.

Myo, faisant des révérences : merci, merci, je vous aime, public adoré !

Tout le groupe, déjà joyeux au départ, partit dans un immense fou rire en se foutant bien de ce que se disaient les passants. Au bout de 3 heures le petit groupe, se sépara et tout le monde rentra chez eux. Ron repartit au terrier avec Hermione tandis que Harry et myo partaient dans le sens opposé. Une fois rentrés chez les dursleys, Harry monta directement dans sa chambre suivi de myo, voir s'il avait eu du courrier sorcier et effectivement, il avait eu du courrier, accompagné d'Hedwige qui hulula de joie en voyant son maître. En se laissant distraitement mordiller le doigt…par myo ? Ah nan désolé, je viens de bosser sur un délire et ça m'a imprégné, n'empêche la vision est marrante. Parmi les diverses lettres de Neville et de ses autres amis de gryffondor, Harry en découvrit deux autres, une de mcgonagall et une de dumbledore. Pendant que myo allait se changer, Harry décacheta l'enveloppe officielle.

«Cher monsieur Potter, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous avez été choisi pour remplacer mademoiselle Johnson comme capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch…»

La lettre continua sur les devoirs du capitaine de quidditch ainsi que la liste des fournitures à acheter avant de se terminer sur :

«P.S. : le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal est monsieur Black»

Un sentiment de joie envahit Harry qui avait déjà hâte de pouvoir voir son parrain pendant toute l'année, lui qui n'avait pu sortir du square grimmaud à cause de voldemort qui n'était pas au courant de sa résurrection. D'un geste distrait par l'émotion, il décacheta l'autre enveloppe, elle était de dumbledore. Harry avait eu tout l'été pour lui pardonner ses fautes et ce pardon s'était accéléré avec le retour de Sirius chez les vivants. Il était maintenant à nouveau en bonne amitié envers le vieux sorcier et ce dernier se confiait un peu à lui.

«Cher Harry, je suis heureux que rien de fâcheux ne te soit arrivé durant l'été.»

Harry : si ça avait été le cas, j'aurais réglé le problème moi-même et de façon sanglante.

«Je t'annonce que Sirius est le nouveau professeur de DCFM, même si tu l'as déjà su dans la lettre du professeur McGonnagall. Son innocence sera annoncée après la cérémonie. Je sais que ce n'est pas une attitude convenable pour le directeur d'une prestigieuse école mais j'ai hâte de voir leurs têtes, surtout que les professeurs qui ne font pas parti de l'ordre ne sont pas au courant, et pour finir, j'ai demandé à Sirius de faire une entrée un peu spectaculaire»

Harry : on va dire que c'est l'age.

«J'espère que personne ne va essayer de le tuer. Mais ce n'est pas l'unique raison qui est dans cette lettre, je t'annonce aussi, et ça n'est pas dans la lettre du professeur McGonnagall, que ta jeune amie, Myo Raeilis, va pouvoir poursuivre des études magiques à poudlard. Le professeur Rogue ne se fait pas trop de soucis et dit que tu as sûrement dû trouver une potion de transformation, sinon il dit qu'il faut te dépêcher d'en trouver une et qu'il sera ravi de voir quelle potion tu as utilisé. Et pour finir cette lettre j'aurais besoin que me donne ton avis, tu me seras sans doute d'une aide très précieuse, voire cruciale…que penses tu de «kinder surprise» comme mot de passe ? avec toute mon amitié et mon affection, albus dumbledore»

Harry, consterné : plus de doute, l'age l'a rattrapé ! Ah myo, tu tombes bien.

Myo : je ne boirais pas d'autres potions !

Harry : la confiance règne, c'est dingue ! Non, lis cette lettre.

Harry lui tendit le parchemin et la regarda lire avec attention la lettre. Elle leva les yeux au bout de 30 secondes.

Harry : alors ?

Myo : ouais, c'est pas mal comme mot de passe.

Harry, affligé : tu le fait exprès, c'est ça ? Ne faites pas la fière mademoiselle Raeilis, joli nom d'ailleurs.

Myo : merci, mais d'où tu connais mon nom ?

Harry : c'est ça que je me disais aussi tu lis vite, t'as pas vu qu'il parlait de toi dans la lettre.

Myo : ah ? Ah oui. Donc je vais aller avec toi à poudlard.

Harry : tu préfères peut être rester ici ?

Myo : si je peux torturer tes tuteurs, c'est à prendre en compte, sinon c'est hors de question ! Et y a ron et Hermione à poudlard ?

Harry, ironique : nan, c'est des sorciers, ils ont le même age que moi, mais bizarrement, ils n'y vont pas.

Myo, saisissant un oreiller : très amusant.

Le reste de l'après midi se passa en bataille de coussins que myo gagna, debout et victorieuse sur le dos de Harry qui s'était endormi. Un peu plus loin, la même ombre continuait de noter sur son bloc note en regardant dans les jumelles, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres.

Voilà, c'est fini pour ce chapitre, ah j'en ai mis du temps pour le faire, celui là.

Myo : ouais quand même, tu devrais peut être t'excuser d'avoir été aussi long.

Tu m'as déjà vu m'excuser ? Même quand je reconnaissais mes torts ?

Myo : non, c'est vrai que non mais ça fait pas de mal. Pis ça te fera p'tet gagner des reviews.

Ah ? Bon d'accord, alors (se met à genoux, la tête touchant le sol) je m'excuse pour le retard.

Harry : t'étais pas obligé de mettre à genoux.

L'influence japonaise ! Pis c'est plus expressif si on se met à genoux !

Myo : au fait, c'est qui cette ombre ?

J'ai pas envie de le dire, faut entretenir le suspense qui reste.

Harry : rassure moi, on saura qui c'est, quand même ?

Bien sûr, je suis pas con à ce point, tiens dans vos reviews (si j'en ai) vous pourrez me dire qui vous pensez être cet ombre. Allez à la prochaine !

Harry et myo : saalluuuuut !


	4. en route

Hôte inhabituel

Attention, il revient ! Plus terrible et plus con que jamais, l'humanité ne se relèvera peut être jamais de ce terrible fléau qu'est…GEORGE W. BUSH !

Tout le monde : AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH !

Nan, je deconne, il est pas là heureusement, mais les reviews sont là, heureusement aussi, donc je vais répondre immédiatement.

Anne Serpentard : hirk ! C'est moi ou tu es habituée à donner des ordres indirects «super mais je veux la suite» comprendre "t'as intérêt à continuer si tu veux rester en vie" (voix traînante et grave) ooouuuuiiiii mmaaaaiiiiiiitttrreeee.

Daffy ze hinti : BBBIIIIIPPPPP mauvaise réponse mais idée intéressante…BBBIIIIIPPPPP mauvaise réponse…BBBIIIIIPPPPP TRES mauvaise réponse, mais c'est vrai on le saura dans un épisode pas si prochain que ça dans 4 chapitres…mais je vois pas comment je vais annoncer ça. Le Pitti voyage temporel, ça se fait aussi. Maintenant histoire.

Sept heures et demi du mat' et déjà réveillé... Faut dire que l'environnement n'aide pas.

Harry : Myo.

Aucune réponse.

Harry : Myo ?

Toujours rien.

Harry, un peu plus fort : Myo !

Une réponse…sous la forme d'un ronflement. Harry regarda autour de lui, se demandant comment une jeune elfe, même noire, pouvait faire autant de bordel en si peu de temps. Car il était totalement enseveli sous un carpin monstrueux : le lit avait été renversé, tous les draps jetés en l'air, le contenu de l'armoire avait été éparpillé dans la chambre avant que celle-ci, à présent vide, ne rejoigne le lit, tout ce qui pouvait être enlevé sans être arraché l'avait été et, dans un ultime souci de rangement, myo avait tout empilé sur un point précis. Fruit du hasard ou pas, le point précis en question n'était autre que Harry lui-même et Myo avait posé tout ce qui pouvait l'être sur le pauvre vampire. Et pour couronner le tout, elle dormait confortablement au sommet de la petite montagne qu'elle avait créée.

Harry : Myo, si tu ne me déterres pas de là, je vais sortir par mes propres moyens et ça va saigner pour toi.

Rien, aucune réponse, ok. Un léger vrombissement se fit entendre tandis que Harry s'aménageait une sortie du tas de décombres. Une fois totalement sorti de la dessous, Harry se mit en tête de passer un sacré savon au cataclysme qui avait créé tout cela…avant de voir son joli petit visage endormi. Difficile de croire qu'un visage aussi innocent à première vue puisse être l'auteur de ce carnage mobilier, heureusement que les dégâts étaient réparables. Mais ça ne l'empêcherait pas de l'obliger à tout ranger, ça l'empêcherait juste de lui taper dessus. Renonçant à quelque forme de violence, Harry attrapa Myo par les épaules et la secoua légèrement : aucune réaction. Il secoua un peu plus fort : toujours rien.

Harry : ok, maintenant c'est à ton tour d'avoir le mal de mer.

Il la prit fermement et la secoua dans tous les sens comme un prunier, et quand il se calma un peu pour voir son visage, elle dormait toujours.

Harry : mais c'est pas vrai ! On dirait un chat(mon chat, mon ugo adoré qui ne dit jamais non à une gratouille près de l'oreille, a réussi à faire une chute de 1.90 mètres sans se réveiller ! J'ai élaboré une hypothèse selon laquelle il s'est réveillé pendant la chute et que le choc au sol l'a assommé…ça tient la route) ok si tu te prends pour un chat, je vais te réveiller comme avec un chat.

Se disant, il posa deux doigts sur le sommet de son crâne et commença à parcourir ses doigts le long de son échine en appuyant bien (im-pa-rable) la réaction ne se fit pas attendre et l'elfe ouvrit les yeux en roulant sur elle-même et en s'étirant, exactement comme un chat l'aurait fait.

Harry : enfin réveillée, maintenant tu vas pouvoir m'expliquer comment tu as pu foutre autant le bordel et à m'ensevelir sous une montagne de décombres.

Myo : eeuuuhh…t'es somnambule ?

Harry, sourire sadique : tu rangeras tout !

Myo, simulant la tragédie : nnaaaoooonnnn !

Harry : allez, perds pas de temps, plus t'auras commencé, plus vite t'auras fini.

Myo, illumination naheulbeukienne : un jour, je te montrerai !

Harry : c'est ça, c'est ça. Allez, je suis gentil…

Myo, pleine d'espoir : tu ranges tout à ma place ?

Harry : je t'aide à ranger. Après on ira manger.

Myo et Harry rangèrent toute la chambre et elle fut parfaitement rangée et même plus propre qu'avant au bout d'une heure.

Myo, le dos tourné : voilà qui a amplement mérité que tu me prépares un truc.

Harry : quoi ! C'est toi qui as foutu tout ce bordel et je t'ai aidé à ranger et faudrait encore que je te fasse à manger ? Oh tu m'écoutes ?

Myo se retourna et exposa un grand classique en matière d'expressions qui donnent des remords : les gros yeux larmoyants et tout le reste qui est à la limite critique de l'éclat en sanglots mais qui reste encore dans "pleure silencieusement" (j'ai bien l'image en tête mais, comble de malheur, je ne sais pas dessiner et je n'ai pas de scanner) il lui fallut renâcler plusieurs fois avant que Harry ne succombe face au poids des remords.

Harry : d'accord, je te ferais à manger.

Myo, sourire spécial «victoire sur Harry» : j'ai gagné !

Harry : allez viens, c'est l'heure de terroriser les dursleys. Attends une seconde, comment on compte se rendre à Londres ?

Myo : je peux transplaner.

Harry : moi aussi mais on n'a pas le droit.

Myo : et le magicobus ?

Harry : trop dangereux. On pourrait demander à Ron de venir nous chercher ?

Myo : d'accord, mais avant je dois laisser un souvenir impérissable dans la mémoire de ton oncle. Ça ne te dérange pas au moins ?

Harry : tant que ce n'est pas sexe, torture ou mort d'homme, ça me va.

Myo : tu réduis mes choix, là ! Bon ben, il me reste plus qu'a les taper.

Harry : Vas-y, moi je reste là !

Myo descendit les escaliers tandis que Harry écrivait rapidement à ron pour lui demander s'il pouvait venir les chercher. Pendant qu'il écrivait sa lettre, de bruits sourds et de vaisselles cassées signifiaient que Myo terrorisait les dursleys avec brio. Alors qu'il finissait sa lettre avec un "ton seul ami vampire", Hedwige revint par la fenêtre avec une lettre de Ron entre les pattes.

_Salut mon pote !_

_Mon père et moi on se demandait comment t'allait venir à la gare et on se demandait entre autre s'il fallait qu'on vienne te prendre. Si oui, on viendra te chercher aujourd'hui à 9h00._ (C pas possible, il a sûrement lu ce que j'ai écris TRICHEUR)

Au même moment, Myo rentra dans la chambre, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Harry : alors ?

Myo, fièrement : ils ne pourront même plus mâcher une salade avant un moment.

Harry ne dit rien et répondit à la lettre de ron, jetant sa première à la poubelle.

_COUCOU RON (allez avoue t'as eu peur, ne nie pas)_

_Je crois qu'en effet, ça ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. On t'attend avec impatience. Viens viiiiitttteee._

Harry accrocha la lettre à la patte d'Hedwige qui s'envola après lui avoir mordillé l'oreille puis se tourna vers Myo.

Harry : bon, ils devraient arriver dans une heure, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Myo : j'ai bien une idée, mais ça risquerait de choquer les plus jeunes lecteurs de cette fic.

Harry : une partie d'échec ? Choquer des lecteurs ?

Myo : ce sont des échecs très "spéciaux".

Harry : ah ! Une partie classique alors ?

Myo : ouais.

Le vampire et l'elfe passèrent la plus grande partie du temps à jouer de façon très concentrée avant de se mettre à jouer de façon de plus en plus énervée au fur et à mesure que les victoires et les défaites s'alignaient dans les deux camps. Au bout de 55 minutes, la partie ressemblait à ça.

Myo : échec et pat ! (Existe réellement)

Harry : qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? Arrête de tricher, ça n'existe pas ! (Si, si)

Myo : SI CA EXISTE ! ARRETE TA MAUVAISE FOI, T'ES MAUVAIS JOUEUR, C'EST TOUT !

Harry : QUOI ? MOI, JE SUIS MAUVAIS JOUEUR ? ET QUI C'EST QUI FAISAIT RECULER SES PIONS PARCE QU'ELLE ETAIT EN TRAIN DE PERDRE ? ET PUIS D'ABORD CA VEUT DIRE QUOI ECHEC ET PAT ?

Ron : ça veut dire que le roi est en échec et qu'il ne peut plus bouger sans se faire prendre. Et si aucune autre pièce de l'échiquier ne peut le sauver, alors ça devient échec et mat.

Myo : merci Ron ! J'ai gagné !

Ron : mais les pions ne peuvent pas reculer.

Harry : match nul ?

Myo : ça me va. Allez on embarque.

Harry, Myo et Ron grimpèrent dans la voiture. Durant le trajet, ils firent tous des remarques sur la partie qu'ils avaient joués et sur les coup qui n'étaient pas autorisés. Finalement, Harry fut déclaré perdant contre Myo.

Harry : c'est un complot, vous avez kidnappé mes amis et vous avez fait des trucs horriiiibles sur eux, qu'avez-vous fait d'eeeeeuuuuuuuxxx ?

Myo : tu veux vraiment que je te le dise ? Alors, pour commencer, je les ai foutu à poil, je les ai ligotés et je les ai…aoutch ! (Coups sur le cane)

Harry et ron : pas de ça dans cette fic !

Au bout d'une heure de voyage en voiture volante, les 3 comparses se firent déposés devant le chaudron baveur. Ils entrèrent et passèrent rapidement au chemin de traverse.

Ron : quelqu'un a pensé à prendre sa liste de fourniture ?

Ceci dit, il se tourna vers Myo qui fouilla dans ses poches avant de se tourner vers Harry avec un regard suppliant.

Harry : (soupir) que feriez sans moi ?

Myo et Ron : ouaaiiiisss Harry président, Harry président.

Harry : dites pas n'importe quoi ! Allons d'abord à gringotts ! Tu y as de l'or au fait, Myo ?

Myo : oui, j'ai un petit compte tranquille, ça devrait suffire pour acheter toutes les fournitures !

Les trois amis entrèrent dans la banque des sorciers et prirent chacun une bonne poignée de galions, même dans le coffre de Ron qui avait d'ailleurs beaucoup plus d'or que la dernière fois.

Harry : ça a l'air d'aller mieux financièrement.

Ron : ouais, papa a eu une augmentation, le mois dernier et le magasin des jumeaux commence à rapporter. On peut enfin acheter tous les vêtements qu'on veut.

Myo : ça doit être chouette d'avoir de l'or à ras le coffre.

Ron : ben, t'as pas vu le coffre de Harry tout à l'heure ?

Myo : quoi ? C'était le sien ? Et tu faisais le radin pour m'acheter des vêtements !

Harry : c'est pas pareil ! Tu voulais acheter tout un rayon de magasin ! Sous couvert du besoin de féminité.

Ron : toutes les mêmes, Hermione aussi m'a fait le coup ! Mais elle, en plus, elle a menacé de m'assommer avec son livre.

Harry : donc ?

Ron : donc je me suis plié.

Myo : la menace ? Hmmm, un truc intéressant.

Une fois sortis de la banque, les achats se firent dans l'ordre de la liste, plus le nécessaire de base pour Myo, ce qui fit d'ailleurs un grand bruit chez Mme Guipure (je veux cette robe ! Tu la paieras avec ton or dans ce cas ! Adieu jolie robe.) Et chez Ollivanders.

Ollivanders, se frottant les mains : haha, un client difficile. Ne bougez pas, je reviens !

Harry, discrètement : il m'a toujours fait peur à faire ça.

Au même instant, Ollivanders revint avec une baguette en ébène.

Ollivanders : et voilà ! Une baguette en ébène, 30cm avec un crin de licorne.

Le vieil homme déposa la baguette au creux de la main de Myo et la baguette s'auréola d'une petite lumière blanche. Et tout le monde parut satisfait.

Harry : eh ben voila ! Tu vois qu'on allait t'en trouver une, de baguette.

Myo : dis tout de suite que je suis difficile !

Harry : tu es difficile !

Myo se jeta sur le pauvre vampire qui se mit à courir partout sur le chemin de traverse pour éviter la furie d'une elfe noir. 1 heure plus tard, les 3 amis étaient sur le quai de la gare, une glace à la main. Ensemble ils passèrent le portail et montèrent dans le poudlard express à la recherche d'un compartiment tranquille qu'ils trouvèrent 5mn après le départ du train.

Harry : attend nous là, on va chercher Hermione et on revient.

Harry et Ron s'éclipsèrent et Myo commença la lecture de ses nouveaux livres avec un intérêt presque flippant. Seulement, l'elfe ne put continuer tranquillement sa lecture car un groupe de serpentard déboula dans le wagon dans l'intention d'emmerder Myo avant de voir qu'elle avait largement dépassé l'age d'être en première année et que son expression n'était pas du tout commode. Donc, au lieu d'essayer d'intimider Myo, ils s'assirent autour d'elle en essayant d'avoir l'air imposants et menaçants. Sachant bien que lire son livre dans le calme et sans être dérangée était tout bonnement impossible, Myo soupira et posa son lire à coté d'elle en toisant les serpentards autour d'elle. Elle fut d'ailleurs un peu surprise de ne pas voir Malfoy avec eux. Par contre, ses deux gorilles de service et parkinson étaient bien là, eux, même si Myo ne les connaissait que par les descriptions que Harry lui avait faites.

Myo : qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

Pansy : qui t'es ?

Myo : je suis pas ton chien, pour commencer. Et ensuite, qui je suis ne regarde que moi et mes amis. Mais par contre, je crois pouvoir affirmer que tu es pansy parkinson…

Le visage de Pansy s'éclaira d'une expression orgueilleuse avant d'entendre la suite de la phrase de Myo.

Myo : …le petit toutou personnel de Drago Malfoy, à l'instar des deux gros trisomiques qui servent de garde du corps à deux balles.

La plupart des serpentards présents ne comprirent pas certains mots qu'avait employé Myo, mais ce qu'ils comprirent bien vite, c'est qu'elle se foutait d'eux. Avec une rapidité et une synchronisation qui surprit tout le monde, y comprit Myo. Avant qu'elle ait eut le temps de se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, elle s'était fait maîtrisée par trois serpentards et le problème était qu'il en restait trois autres qui ne savaient pas bien quoi faire de leurs poings. Ils n'eurent pas à cogiter longtemps puisque Pansy apporta la réponse en commençant à frapper Myo au visage. Mais elle ne put la frapper une deuxième fois à cause d'une poigne d'acier qui retint son poing dans les airs. Crabbe et Goyle se retournèrent mais ils ne purent esquisser un seul geste qu'ils se firent stupéfixés par les meilleurs amis du survivant qui retenait Pansy d'une seule main avant de l'assommer sans plus de cérémonie. Seuls restaient encore debout les serpentards qui avaient maintenu Myo immobile.

Harry : barrez vous et reprenez vos amis.

Pendant que les trois serpentards s'affairaient à traîner les inconscients hors du compartiment, Harry retenait Myo par le bras.

Myo : oh Harry ! Laisse moi passer, j'ai une vengeance à exécuter.

Harry, sourire sadique : je sais mais ne dit on pas que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid ?

Myo le regarda quelques instants en fronçant les sourcils, puis un sourire exactement pareil sinon pire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Myo : tu as raison, je vais tout planifier, ils souffriront au centuple.

Hermione : euh pas trop mal ?

Myo : hum ? Ah ça, tu plaisantes ? J'ai connu beaucoup plus pire comme douleur. Mais ça m'empêchera pas de me venger. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait en attendant ?

Le groupe discuta pendant toute la durée du voyage, projetant leur futurs plans contre les serpentards. Hermione essaya de les dissuader au début en faisant savoir les sanctions qui pourraient tomber mais elle abandonna bien vite. quand poudlard fut en vue, ils enfilèrent leurs robes de sorcier tout en mettant le point final à leur plan.

Harry : Myo. Où tu as trouvé cette robe ?

Myo : beenn, vu que tu voulais pas me l'acheter, et que j'avais pas assez pour l'acheter moi-même. Je l'ai…empruntée ?

Harry : quoi ? Tu l'as volée ? Mais t'es pas possible !

Et sur une discussion houleuse (TU RENDRAS CETTE ROBE ! NAN JE VEUX PAS !)les quatre amis arrivèrent à poudlard.

Voila c'est fini, une pitite riviou ?

Myo : ça faisait quand même longtemps que t'avais pas écrit

Ta gueule. C'est reparti, je devrai me remettre à écrire normalement. REVIEWS PLEASE


	5. gros probleme en vue

Hôte inhabituel

Me voici me revoilà, chers amis. Je sais, j'ai été absent un bon moment mais j'avais une excuse : l'adsl arrivait chez moi. Et quand un truc aussi énorme se pointe et se fait désirer, on oublie le reste mais c'est bon je me remets au travail.

Myo : tu devrais peut être faire des excuses.

M'excuser ? Oui j'y ai songé.

Harry : et ?

Et je m'excuserais pas, je sais que j'ai eu du retard, mais eux (nda : les lecteurs) n'ont même pas laissé une seule review. Donc ça équilibre un peu les choses, non ?

Harry : mouais sans doute. Mais dis moi, c'est moi ou tes chapitres sont plus longs que ce tu avais prévu sur ton cahier ? (J'ai un "cahier à fic" selon ma sœur où je note mes fics quand j'ai pas l'ordi)

Ben si mais bon, je vais pas m'en plaindre comme ça, ça fera plus de 11 chapitres. Bon assez bavardé au boulot !

Myo : oouuuaaaiiisss…c'est par où déjà ? (Forcément, après une abstention aussi longue, ce serait étonnant qu'ils se souviennent par où c'est)

Euh c'est par là, tu descend les escaliers jusqu'au 5 étage, après tu tournes à gauche, tu longes le couloir, tu remonte jusqu'au 13 étage, droite, droite, gauche, tout droit, tu descend au 6eme et tu descends à la cave en passant par l'autre escalier de l'autre coté du bâtiment si t'es en forme.

Myo : eeeeuuuhhhhh…et si je suis fatiguée ?

Tu prends l'ascenseur qu'est là. Bon boulot.

La diligence s'arrêta devant les grandes portes de poudlard, laissant les quatre amis descendre et myo s'émerveiller devant le château.

Myo : ah bah putain, les mecs qu'ont construits ça, ils ont dû avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant la facture. Et c'est éclairé comment ?

Hermione : ben, c'est des bougies magiques qui ne s'éteignent jamais, je crois.

Harry : vaut mieux, t'imagines si ça aurait été à l'électricité, la facture EDF en fin de mois (je connais pas l'équivalent anglais et je m'en fous)

Ron : allez myo sors de là, tu retardes les autres.

Sans plus de cérémonie, myo sauta hors de la diligence et atterrit brutalement sur Harry qui attendait devant le carrosse comme un con et qui ne s'était pas attendu à ce que l'autre folle d'elfe noire lui saute dessus, malgré l'habitude de lui servir d'oreiller chez les dursleys. Lorsque la porte de l'autre diligence s'ouvrit, les deuxièmes années qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur eurent la surprise de voir une jeune fille allongée par terre et qui essayait de réanimer le garçon qui était en dessous d'elle.

Myo, secouant Harry dans tous les sens : réveille toi Harry, t'es pas marrant.

Harry, sur le point de rendre son déjeuner : gaaaaahhhh…

Ron, à Hermione : faudrait les séparer, sinon Harry va repeindre les portes d'entrées avec son estomac.

Hermione : je m'en occupe…euh myo, tu y tiens à ta robe bleu nuit ?

Myo : ben oui quand même mais pourquoi il se réveille pas ?

Hermione : je ne sais pas mais si tu n'arrêtes pas, il va la repeindre rouge sang.

Myo arrêta immédiatement de secouer le pauvre vampire et regarda fixement Hermione avec une lueur de crainte dans les yeux pour sa robe adorée. Celle-ci confirma d'un mouvement de tête la provenance de la "peinture" et l'elfe déguisée se précipita en quatrième vitesse derrière ron qui se trouvait être la personne de confiance la plus loin de Harry. Ce dernier ne mit pas longtemps à se réveiller sans les secousses énergiques (c un euphémisme !) de la jeune elfe.

Harry : kesskispass ? Je me rappelle que j'attendais myo devant le carrosse et puis…trou noir

Hermione : rien, tu t'es cogné sur une pierre et tu t'es assommé.

Harry : ah ? Bon ben en route.

Le groupe se mit en route vers le château. Ils parcoururent un certain nombre de couloirs avant de tomber sur le professeur McGonagall.

McGonagall : Potter, Rae'lis venez avec moi, le professeur dumbledore voudrait vous parler.

Les deux jeunes gens suivirent le professeur de métamorphose sans dire un mot. Sur la route jusqu'au bureau de dumbledore, plusieurs filles dévisagèrent Harry en rougissant avant de balbutier un "salut Harry" incompréhensible, puis elles se faisaient violemment jetées par McGonagall qui accompagnait le tout d'un regard noir qui tue la vie aux filles qui décampèrent dans un état limite de l'arrêt cardiaque. Alors que McGonagall se demandait si elle n'avait pas exagéré pour mettre des élèves dans un tel état de panique, doute bien vite balayés quand elle repensa à la conduite desdits élèves et que Harry soupirait intérieurement de s'être éloigné, au moins pour un moment, de filles hystériques, ces derniers ne remarquèrent pas le regard glacial de myo qui promettait milles douleurs à celle ou celui (on n'est pas à l'abri, même dans poudlard, suffit de voir le nombre ASTRONOMIQUE de fics yaoi sur fanfiction) qui comptait s'approprier SA "propriété-privée-pas-touche-c'est-à-moi-et-à-moi-seule" et qui était majoritairement responsable, pour ne pas dire totalement, dans l'état des jeunes filles. Heureusement (ou malheureusement, selon le point de vue) pour les autres filles qui avaient prévu de sécher la cérémonie de répartition pour approcher leur idole (Harry quoi) la rumeur se propagea plus vite qu'une traînée de poudre et toutes les personnes qui désiraient Harry de prés ou de loin (non, il n'y a ni draco, ni rogue, ni aucun autre mec proche de Harry) surent bien vite que ce dernier avait une véritable furie sanguinaire comme garde du corps prête à tuer, ou du moins castrer, la moindre personne qui s'approcherait trop près de son acquisition (Harry : je suis devenu un meuble ou quoi ?). Finalement le groupe s'approcha de la gargouille qui gardait le bureau de dumbledore et McGonagall donna le mot de passe.

McGonagall : kinder surprise.

Harry : c'est pas vrai, il l'a vraiment fait !

C'est donc un Harry consterné et une myo amusée qui suivirent McGonagall dans les escaliers à colimaçons qui menèrent bien vite au bureau du vieux sorcier. Dans le bureau se tenaient déjà dumbledore et rogue (Harry : nnooooooooonnnnn) qui scrutèrent les nouveaux arrivants.

Dumbledore : ah, Harry, mademoiselle Rae'lis, bienvenue à poudlard.

Myo : merci monsieur.

Dumbledore, se tournant vers rogue : alors severus, votre conclusion ?

Myo, tout bas à Harry : pourquoi il me regarde comme ça lui ?

Harry, pareil : pour voir la potion que j'ai utilisé.

Rogue : pour une fois, il semblerait que potter se soit donné la peine de faire quelque chose de convenable, une potion de surcroît, c'est un véritable exploit venant de sa part.

Harry, tout bas : je rêve ou il me fait un compliment ?

Myo : nan, nan, si tu réfléchis bien, il dit que le reste du temps t'es pas foutu de réussir une potion sans que ça te pète à la gueule.

Rogue : je n'utiliserai pas un vocabulaire aussi expressif et si peu acide mais c'est exactement ça.

Harry : donc, elle est réussie celle là ?

Rogue : pas tout à fait, vous avez mis moins de 3g de queue de salamandre, ce qui explique le teint fortement bronzé et les lèvres noires de mademoiselle rae'lis.

Il est évident qu'à ce stade ci de l'histoire, tout le monde se fout de savoir si Harry a réellement mis moins de 3g de queue de salamandre, l'auteur en premier. Mais pas à en juger par les regards noirs de la mort que lançait myo à Harry qui fut tenté un bref instant de se réfugier derrière rogue. Et ce n'était pas la présence du vieux sorcier qui semblait s'amuser comme un gamin qui rassura le jeune vampire, le maître des potions à la limite, mais même lui ne semblait pas emballé à l'idée de bloquer le passage à une elfe noir en colère. Heureusement pour les deux personnes inquiètes, cette dernière se souvint de quelque chose d'assez important pour oublier ses victimes et se tourna vers dumbledore avec une mine perplexe.

Myo : où est-ce que je vais aller moi ?

Dumbledore se leva de son bureau et se dirigea vers l'armoire qui contenait la pensive, mais la vasque n'était pas dans les pensées du vieil homme (plutôt l'inverse ) son regard se posa sur une pièce de tissu rapiécée qui se balançait doucement, bercé par un vent fictif et d'un mouvement souple, attrapa le choixpeau avant de se tourner vers les autres occupants de la salle.

Dumbledore : il est évident que nous ne ferons pas la répartition devant la grande salle au complet, pour éviter les questions en trop grand nombre. Donc si nous la faisions ici, dans l'intimité de ce bureau ? Très chère, si vous voulez bien vous asseoir.

Myo se tourna un instant vers Harry qui la rassura d'un signe de tête qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre et s'installa sur le tabouret que lui désignait dumbledore qui lui posa le choixpeau sur la tête. À l'instant où la main du sorcier lâcha le tissu, le choixpeau s'abaissa de 20cm, s'arrêtant juste sur le nez de l'elfe. Bien conscient que cette dernière ne pouvait pas le voir, Harry se mit à sourire et regretta de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo quand un flash retentit dans la pièce. Ébahi, Harry se tourna vers rogue qui sortait la photo au même moment.

Rogue : me dites pas que j'ai mal fait, vous aviez la même idée.

Harry : ah non, j'ai rien dit mais faites moi un double.

Choixpeau : s'il vous plait, je peux me concentrer 5mn ?

Les deux : pardon.

Choixpeau : bien, reprenons…hum, un esprit vif, courageux quoique prêt à tout pour arriver à son objectif, loyal, rusé, très intelligent, têtu…

Myo : vous comptez m'envoyez dans une maison ou faire le compte de ce que j'ai dans la tête ?

Choixpeau : …gryffondor.

Dumbledore : bien, maintenant que mademoiselle Rae'Lis est installée, nous allons pouvoir commencer la répartition des autres élèves avant que quelqu'un ne trouve votre absence louche.

Rogue : euh, professeur ?

Dumbledore : oui severus ?

Rogue : quand Black doit il arriver ?

Le regard de dumbledore flotta un moment dans le vide, signe incontestable qu'il avait oublié que l'arrivée de Sirius était prévue pour ce soir et qu'il avait prévu de faire quelque chose de grandiloquent. (Ouah le mot que j'ai balancé !)

Dumbledore : eeeuuuhhh oups ?

Rogue : il faudrait vite retourner dans la grande salle avant qu'il ne se fasse tuer pour de bon.

Tout le petit monde se mit à courir à travers les couloirs de profundis et Harry eut deux surprises : rogue n'avait pas l'air stupide en courant (Harry : zut) et dumbledore prenait de l'avance sur eux. En chemin, ils croisèrent plusieurs filles qui semblaient avoir fait fi de la répartition et de myo pour baragouiner un "bonjour Harry" incompréhensible et rogue trouva quand même le souffle de leur sortir une pique bien acide et une injonction de se rendre immédiatement à la répartition, assortie d'une menace d'un nombre exorbitant d'heure de retenue. (Un nombre avec 3 chiffres ronds) Finalement, ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle qui, d'après son vacarme habituel mais raisonnable encore, n'avait pas encore reçu la visite de sirius. Ils entrèrent avec dignité et discrétion rejoindre leurs places.

Myo : euh Harry, où est-ce qu'on s'assoit ? Parce qu'il y a plein de fille qui te regardent avec des yeux bizarres.

Harry : les fans, c'est pire que n'importe quel elfe noir. Bon, on va s'asseoir à coté des 2 têtes rousses.

Ils s'exécutèrent et Harry retrouva ses amis qui lui avaient bien manqués en même temps qu'il faisait les présentations. Comme il s'en doutait, Hermione était assise à coté de ron et ginny regardait la foule d'un œil de rapace. Bref, tout allait pour le mieux quand Sirius entra en faisant grand tapage, comme à son habitude. Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent brusquement et Sirius beugla un modeste "SALUT LA COMPAGNIE" en entrant. Conformément aux prévisions de dumbledore qui s'amusait comme un dingue, tout ceux qui n'étaient pas de l'ordre du poulet rôti…pardon du phénix, se mettaient à hurler ou à sortir leurs baguettes et c'est là que Harry se rendit compte d'un truc pas prévu : les filles célibataires sans aucune exceptions se collèrent de façon ostensible sur Harry malgré myo qui ne pouvait s'occupait que d'une partie des filles et qui regrettait de ne pas pouvoir les tuer (myo : faudrait que j'en touches deux mots à l'autre vieux). Heureusement les directeurs des maisons passaient devant leurs tables pour calmer leurs élèves pendant que dumbledore tentait de convaincre les autres professeurs de ne pas transformer Sirius en descente de lit. Voyant le regard mi-suffoquant, mi-suppliant de Harry, McGonagall se dirigea d'un pas rapide et sec vers l'attroupement et saisit deux filles par le col (des victimes qui serviront d'exemple, c'est ça être prof)

McGonagall : 2 weeks end entier de retenue pour vous deux (se tournant vers les autres) d'autres prétendantes ? Bien, maintenant soyons clairs : Sirius Black n'est pas un ennemi, bien que je reprouve ces facéties, et ce n'est pas une raison pour se coller de façon outrageuse sur les élèves de sexe opposé. Maintenant, tous à vos places et je ne veux voir personne déshonorer gryffondor par sa conduite simplement pour une paire de beaux yeux. (Elle se pencha vers Harry et lui murmura) essayez de modérer vos phéromones si vous ne voulez pas vous faire harceler à longueur de temps. Au pire, ayez recours à l'hypnose.

La directrice de gryffondor s'en retourna auprès des autres professeurs pendant que dumbledore se levait un sourire aux lèvres.

Dumbledore : pour tous ceux qui n'auraient pas encore compris malgré le fait que M.Black n'ait été encore frappé par aucun sortilège. M.Black ici présent est tout à fait innocent de toutes les charges qui pesaient sur lui et a été innocenté officiellement par le ministre de la magie en personne. Je sais ce que vous vous dites (il avait levé la main pour anticiper les protestations) "pourquoi n'en a-t-on pas été informé dans la presse ?". Vous pouvez bien sur le lire sur les unes des différents journaux…mais ceux de demain puisque la presse elle-même n'est pas encore au courant. Donc nous pouvons dire que vous êtes les témoins privilégiés du retour de M.Black dans la société puisqu'il va assumer le rôle de professeur de DCFM cette année, et les autres s'il n'y a pas d'imprévu. Sur ce, je vais clore ce discours avec 2 mots incisifs mais qui n'ont rien à voir avec la soirée mais que j'aime bien (hommage aux moldus) : Danny Crane (boston justice…mdr)

Harry sourit et abaissa la tête d'un air affligé pendant que certains enfants de moldus lançaient des "n'importe quoi" et expliquaient aux autres qui se mirent eux aussi à se dire que le directeur faisait vraiment n'importe quoi. Puis il releva la tête et son regard rencontra, non sans exaspération, celui d'une autre…fille faisant partie de la catégorie qui le désirait dans tout les sens du terme. N'ayant aucune idée sur la façon de réduire ses phéromones, il se contenta de l'hypnotiser afin qu'elle se trouve une activité plus intéressante et la regarda avec soulagement partir ailleurs. Le repas toucha bientôt à sa fin, apportant à Harry son lot de personnes à hypnotiser, et les préfets conduisirent les premières années vers les dortoirs, suivis par les autres. Mais une fois le mot de passe délivré (qui ça intéresse de toute façon ?) Harry se retrouva de nouveau harcelé par des filles mais de gryffondor cette fois ci. Sa patience diminuait de même que son envie de leur coller une bonne série de baffes. Finalement une fille eut la MERVEILLEUSE idée de poser LA question qui fallait pas.

Fille : Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Harry se retourna, un sourire de pur sadisme sur le visage, sourire qui s'effaça devant la marée humaine qui posa la même question avant de s'agrandir en prévision de la réponse.

Harry : non ! Aucune d'entre vous ! (ouh que je suis méchant…niark)

Fille : mais est-ce que tu aimes quelqu'un ?

Harry, toujours le même sourire : oui, et je suis heureux de voir qu'elle ne s'est pas abaissée à faire comme vous toutes.

Toutes les filles baissèrent la tête, dépitées et laissèrent Harry en paix en allant dans leurs chambres.

Hermione : c'était méchant et gratuit, Harry !

Ron : mais ça soulage un max.

Hermione : ne lui donne pas raison en plus ! Il va y avoir une vague de dépression dans l'école.

Harry : penses tu ! Demain, elles auront inventées une raison pour recommencer et il y a aussi celles des autres maisons, l'année sera dure…où est myo ?

Hermione : elle m'a dit qu'elle en avait marre de jouer les gardes du corps pendant que tu te débattais avec les autres. Je vais la rejoindre.

Hermione monta les escaliers après avoir longuement embrassé Ron, laissant les deux compères devant la cheminée.

Ron : dis, t'es sur que tu peux pas…

Harry : non, je peux pas les écouter, y a un sort d'intimité ou quelque chose qui y ressemble et question de morale aussi (regard appuyé de ron) quoi ? Bon, d'accord, la morale moins que le reste mais je peux quand même pas.

Ron baissa la tête, un peu dépité de ne pas savoir de quoi parlait les filles et rentra dans son dortoir pendant que Harry ressortait chasser dans la forêt interdite. Et donc, ils n'entendirent pas myo pleurer silencieusement sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

Hermione : tu devrais lui dire quand même, imagine qu'il ressent la même chose.

Myo : je veux pas ! J'ai trop peur d'un refus. (faible sourire) y'a pas à dire, je me suis ramollie.

Hermione : ah bon ? Qu'est-ce que t'aurais fait en temps normal ?

Myo : je lui aurais demandé et s'il aurait pas voulu, je l'aurais forcé.

Hermione : euh…comment dire, c'est…spécial.

Myo : je sais, mais ça résout pas le problème : comment savoir ses sentiments à mon égard ?

Hermione : tu devrais essayer de prendre de la distance avec lui et voir comment il réagit. le connaissant, il va essayer de te parler pour comprendre pourquoi tu deviens distante et là, tu lui poses la question.

Myo : t'as sans doute raison. Ouais, on se laisse plus abattre et on applique le plan. Je l'aurais, oh oui, je l'aurais.

Hermione : voila, c'est mieux. C'est un peu inquiétant mais c'est mieux.

Myo : merci Hermione, je me demande bien ce que je ferais sans toi.

Hermione : tu chialerais toutes les larmes de ton corps et tu ferais une grosse dépression.

Myo : perspective vachement rassurante, bonne nuit.

Les deux jeunes filles se couchèrent dans leurs lits, un sourire aux lèvres, pendant que l'ombre dans son coin terminait le compte rendu de sa journée.

Ombre : bien, tout cela s'annonce sous le meilleur augure, il faut que je m'arrange pour l'enfoncer encore plus. De toute façon, elle ne mérite pas les regards que mon Harry (Harry : je commence à en avoir marre !) pose sur elle, ni les autres d'ailleurs. Il n'y a que moi qui suis digne de regarder Harry. (vachement rassurant non ?) Bientôt, il se rendra compte que tous ne sont que des hypocrites, alors il se tournera vers moi et, tout naturellement, la partie de lui qui m'aime surgira et nous pourrons vivre notre bonheur dans la gloire.

l'ombre continua dans son délire encore quelques minutes (j'aurais bien voulu continuer mais à chaque fois que je me mettait à sa place, j'avais aussitôt des pensées sur comment la défoncer) puis se coucha afin d'être dans la meilleur forme possible pour exécuter son plan.

Et sur ces entrefaites, je déclare ce chapitre terminé.

Myo : t'en a mis du temps !

Harry : et entre-temps, elle s'est améliorée au poker.

Tu veux dire qu'elle s'est améliorée dans sa manière de tricher au poker ?

Harry : euh oui.

Pas grave je sais pas jouer au poker. Encore une fois désolé pour cette looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggguuueee attente, pour me faire pardonner…

Les deux :…tu vas t'exiler en Sibérie ?

…non, je vais chanter une chanson de Raymond Devos. (véridique)

Harry : il a fait des chansons ?

Ouais, alors ça s'appelle "se coucher tard" attention…3,4

"Se coucher taaaaarrdd

Nuit !" Et voila c'était la chanson.

Harry : il a fait que ça ?

Et oui, j'ai jamais dit que c'était un chef d'œuvre. Bon allez je vas essayer de me mettre au prochain sans perdre trop de temps…un pitite review ?


	6. attaque et soeur

Hôte inhabituel

Bon allons y, j'ai la flamme de l'inspiration alors j'en profite un max d'abord les RAR

**ThThomeWriter** (c'est comme ça que j'ai reçu) : wow, au moins je sais ce qui m'attend ("si tu écris pas vite, je te crucifie et si tu fais pas terminer Harry et Myo ensembles, je t'écartèle") mais enfin bon, encore faudrait il que tu puisses m'atteindre…

Myo : ouais, parce qu'il a fait une expérience et il est devenu gazeux.

Et ouais, je ne vous cache pas que j'ai quelques difficultés à écrire ou encore pour pas m'envoler mais je m'arrange.

Harry : il a fermé toutes les fenêtres, il fait une chaleur infernale dans la maison !

Ça va, au moins, je peux écrire. (Je dis ça, mais dans mon état actuel je ne suis pas affecté par la chaleur, les pauvres choux, héhéhé)

**Daffy ze hinti** : eh oui il faut vraiment plaindre Harry, il souffre chaque jour un peu plus. Moi aussi j'adore ma façon d'écrire. Mais la fille puisque s'en est une…

Myo : avouons le, tu ne lui-même pas donné de nom.

Ben si, la folle.

Myo : nan je veux dire de vrai nom.

Ah non, à méditer. En tout cas, ce n'est pas un personnage connu. Mais je lui trouverais une identité…mais pas maintenant.

**Zaika** : c'est très expressif comme review, bah voila la suite je vois pas bien ce que je peux ajouter de plus. Donc la suite. Allez, au boulot.

Harry, pleurnichant : mais on est le premier samedi du mois.

Même pas vrai. Mets toi au boulot. (hein oh merde c'est le cas...euh nan pas au moment de l'écriture)

Harry se réveilla dans son lit, en sueur et haletant (NON, il n'est ni nu, ni en compagnie de quelqu'un) il avait encore une fois fait son cauchemar et s'était réveillé en sursaut au moment où la chose allait lui tomber dessus. Le seul point positif dans l'histoire c'est qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé en hurlant, puisque les autres garçons dormaient tranquillement sauf ron qui était assis à coté du lit.

Ron : enfin réveillé ?

Harry : comme tu peux le voir, j'ai hurlé ?

Ron : non, tu te secouais simplement dans le lit en gémissant de douleur. C'est assez pour me réveiller puisque je te rappelle que je suis juste à coté de toi.

Harry : et moi qui pensais que tu étais pie qu'une marmotte.

Ron, prenant un oreiller : tu vas voir ce qu'elle te dit, la marmotte.

S'en suivit une bataille d'oreiller mémorable qui réveilla un à un les garçons qui y prirent part. Au bout d'un moment, le dortoir ne ressemblait plus à rien, mais un rien recouvert de plumes diverses et variées. Après s'être lavés sans foutre de l'eau partout et s'être habillés sans retomber dans une bataille quelconque, les garçons descendirent dans la salle commune pour attendre les filles. Mais, à leur grand étonnement, seule Hermione apparut dans la salle commune.

Harry : où est myo ? Elle est pas avec toi ?

Hermione, avec un sourire : elle est partie devant parce qu'elle a un truc à demander aux profs, on la rejoindra en cours.

Les garçons se regardèrent puis hochèrent la tête pour rejoindre la jeune elfe déguisée. Au grand dam de Harry, Ron se colla à Hermione et se bécotèrent pendant le trajet jusqu'à la grande salle. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle, ils cherchèrent myo du regard et quand ils la trouvèrent et qu'elle les remarqua, elle décolla ses fesses (Harry : fort jolies d'ailleurs) du banc et sortit par une autre voie sans jeter un œil au trio. Pendant que Ron et Harry se regardaient afin d'essayer de comprendre le comportement de myo, Hermione lui jeta un discret sourire auquel elle répondit tout aussi discrètement. Au bout de 5mn, ils abandonnèrent et rejoignirent déjeuner avec Hermione. Après un copieux petit déjeuner et une vaine tentative d'Hermione pour que Ron mange un peu plus proprement, ils se rendirent à leurs premier cours de la journée : métamorphose alors que Drago trouvait un intérêt soudain autre que celui qu'il avait manifesté durant ces quelques jours pour son assiette et ses chaussures.

McGonagall : pour ce cours ci, vous allez vous entraîner à transformer ces horloges en chatons et je vous préviens que plus vous vous éloignerez du but recherché, plus vous aurez des devoirs (pas mal comme menace) mademoiselle Rae'lis, je dois juger votre niveau alors suivez moi.

Le professeur de métamorphose emmena myo dans une pièce voisine et revint de temps en temps voir les résultats. Et il s'avéra que les élèves, non soumis au stress dû à la présence du professeur, avaient un taux de réussite plus élevé que la moyenne. Quand McGonagall revint voir le résultat final, elle eut l'agréable surprise de voir plusieurs chatons jouer avec les plumes des élèves qui écrivait les notes sur leurs parchemins. Et même pour ceux qui n'avaient pas réussi à obtenir un chaton convenable (celui de Ron avait les moustaches qui indiquaient encore l'heure) le résultat était plus que satisfaisant. Celui de Harry dormait tranquillement sur le pupitre tandis que son propriétaire jetait des regards furtifs vers la porte où était entrée myo. Il avait espéré profiter du cours pour demander des explications à l'elfe noir mais c'était sans compter sur dieu qui apparemment lui en voulait énormément pour le faire chier de façon efficace et économique (pas de mort d'homme ni de corruption) Étant ainsi complètement obnubilé par myo, Harry ne se rendit pas compte des regards amusés que lançait Hermione quand elle n'aidait pas Ron à améliorer son sort, elle-même ayant fini depuis un moment. Elle avait maintenant de quoi rendre myo folle de bonheur en commérage sur le comportement de leur vampire adoré (Harry : ais-je déjà dit que j'en avais marre ?)

McGonagall : eh bien, voila un bon début d'année. Si seulement vous pouviez ne serait ce que conserver cette qualité de travail. En tout cas, vos efforts seront récompensés et, pour la prochaine fois, vous devrez être capable de me dire les sorts ménagers les plus complexes et les plus difficiles à exécuter.

La cloche sonna et les élèves sortirent, heureux de n'avoir pas de devoir trop exigeants avant de se rendre en cours de potion avec autant de joie que pour traverser un lac rempli de piranhas par un jour de grande chaleur (explication : la voracité légendaire des piranhas dépend de la chaleur de l'eau, eau froidecalmes, eau chaudeultra voraces avec tendances au cannibalisme, bref) et encore avec les piranhas, il y avait une chance pour qu'ils soient compréhensifs mais rogue, lui, était au dessus de ça. On dit "qui aimes bien châties bien" eh ben rogue il adorait ses élèves plus que tout (rogue : presque#regard vers les chaudrons#) Harry comptait braver sa destinée de journée pourrie et forcer myo à lui parler. Mais dieu n'avait toujours pas changé de bords et myo avait disparu de la salle de cours dès le tintement de la cloche. Résigné à accepter enfin le fait que myo ne voulait apparemment pas lui parler, Harry marcha à coté de ses amis, la mort dans l'âme. (Myo, résiste à ton envie de le consoler) Dans un autre coté du château, Drago marchait d'un pas guilleret à travers les couloirs de poudlard. Il faisait beau, les oiseaux chantaient, il avait cours avec rogue et myo semblait s'être éloigné de saint potter. Elle n'avait qu'à l'embrasser, même sur la joue, et il mourrait heureux. Bref, la journée était magnifique, il était même tenté de dire bonjour aux autres maisons mais la partie encore lucide pour l'instant lui rappelait les risques pour sa réputation. Il s'installa devant la porte des cachots en humant l'air si familier chargé d'humidité avec les autres serpentards. Les gryffondors les rejoignirent peu de temps après et rogue ouvrit la porte encore peu de temps après et plaça lui-même ses élèves.

Écoutant d'une oreille distraite, drago sut qu'il était placé avec granger, première mauvaise nouvelle de la journée, ensuite s'aperçut que Potter était au fond à gauche et que myo était devant à droite, le point culminant de la journée.

Rogue : bien, maintenant, soyons clair, je ne retiens personne et pour ceux qui trouvent mes potions trop dures la porte est ouverte. Maintenant, voici les ingrédients pour la potion, vous avez 2 heures et je ne veux rien entendre.

Tous les élèves se mirent au travail dans le silence le plus complet, laissant seulement entendre le gargouillement des chaudrons. Myo, de son coté, oublia totalement Harry et se concentra pleinement sur la potion qu'elle faisait avec un serpentard qui n'avait pas l'air trop chiant. La potion était extrêmement difficile à réaliser et donc tout le monde était parfaitement concentré sur son travail. Et le plus étonnant aux yeux de rogue, mis à part le silence religieux dans la salle, était que Neville n'avait encore rien fait exploser. Son étonnement dura toute la durée du cours et le point culminant fut quand il se rendit compte que la potion de Neville était sur la bonne voie, avec un ou deux défauts par ci, par là mais par rapport à ses résultats de l'année dernière, c'était tout bonnement hallucinant. Par contre, ce fut la déception du coté de potter. Il avait pensé, avec utopie, qu'il se serait un peu amélioré vu la qualité de la potion de transformation qu'il avait effectué mais la potion devant lui prenait une couleur gris inquiétante alors que ceux qui avaient bons avaient l'intérieur du chaudron rempli d'un liquide couleur rouge fruit. Délaissant les copies médiocres des premières année sur lesquelles il s'amusait bien, il faut le reconnaître, rogue se leva de son bureau et s'approcha de la table où étaient Potter et zabini, très occupés à se disputer sur la recette.

Rogue : alors qu'avons-nous là ? Je dois bien avouer que je suis déçu, car même si je m'attendais à une médiocrité venant de chez monsieur Potter, j'aurais pensé que monsieur zabini aurait relevé le niveau. Franchement messieurs je m'attendais aussi à plus de maturité chez des élèves de 6eme année. 10 points en moins pour vos deux maisons.

Le maître des potions planta là les deux élèves et continua son inspection des chaudrons. Il ne disait rien sur les bons résultats comme Hermione et d'autres mais ne loupait pas ceux qui étaient pourtant corrects. Vint enfin le tour de londubat dont la potion tirait un peu sur le rosé. Le professeur l'observa quelques instant avant de lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Personne ne put entendre quoi que ce soit, même Harry à cause des bruits parasites, mais Neville avait les yeux grands ouverts et le teint qui jalousait une nappe sortie de la blanchisserie. Au bout de 2mn rogue se releva et continua son inspection des chaudrons après avoir rappelé à Neville qu'il aurait deux heures de retenue s'il divulguait ce qu'il avait dit. Il retourna à son bureau et demanda aux élèves de lui apporter un échantillon de leurs potions, sauf Harry et zabini. La cloche et dans la cohue générale, Harry ne put distinguer myo parmi la marée humaine et commença à la pister grâce à son odeur. Non loin de là, drago avait, lui, vu la direction dans laquelle était partie l'elfe et les regards circulaires que lançait Harry dans le but de la retrouver. Il était évident pour lui que Potter était un rival dans son but de conquérir myo. Furtivement pour ne pas attirer l'attention, il sortit dans le couloir et suivit la direction qu'elle avait prit pendant que Harry suivait son odeur par un autre chemin.

Quelques couloirs plus loin, myo était appuyée contre un mur et attendait patiemment Harry pour avoir une bonne discussion avec lui ou bien drago pour lui dire qu'elle était d'accord pour sortir avec lui si jamais Harry n'avait pas de sentiments forts pour elle. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas un groupe de personnes se rapprocher dangereusement jusqu'à ce que l'une d'elles la pousse violemment contre le mur. Oubliant un instant qu'elle devait être une gentille écolière humaine inoffensive et sans défense ou presque, myo se redressa en se jurant qu'elle n'arrêterait de torturer que celles qui avaient réussis à hurler pendant 5mn sans s'évanouir. Mais dès qu'elle fut debout, plusieurs filles se jetèrent sur elle et, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, elle se retrouva immobilisée contre le mur avec en face d'elle des filles bourrées aux anabolisants. L'une d'elles baragouina une excuse débile pour la frapper qu'elle ne comprit qu'à moitié à cause d'un accent horrible et se mit à cogner sans vergogne. Et là, malgré le fait qu'elle était une elfe noir, myo dut reconnaître qu'elle frappait fort. À cause du coup de poing qui l'avait atteint à la tempe, myo fut complètement sonnée et fut donc incapable de se défendre contre la pluie de coups qui lui tombait dessus. Quand les furies se calmèrent myo avait quelques cotes cassées, le nez de même et quelques autres blessures qui faisaient former une petite flaque de sang sur le sol. Après avoir constaté les dégâts, les furies décidèrent d'en remettre une couche. Mais au moment où elles s'apprêtaient à recommencer, deux sorts tirés de 2 cotés différents frappèrent celles qui étaient le plus à l'extérieur. Le reste de la troupe se mit à fuir pour échapper à draco et Harry qui avaient l'air en colère et pas qu'un peu.

Harry : qu'est-ce que tu fais là malfoy ?

Drago : et toi Potter ? Attends, laisse moi deviner : tu cherchais à discuter avec myo mais tu l'as trouvée en train de se faire batte et, n'écoutant que ton courage, tu as foncé dans le tas.

Harry : qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

Drago : parce que c'est ce que j'ai fait, sauf que moi j'ai plus écouté ma colère. Je sais bien qu'on est pas copain et qu'on résiste difficilement à l'envie de se foutre sur la gueule mais je vais t'apprendre une grande nouvelle : je ne suis pas du coté de voldemort et mon père non plus.

Harry : oh mais ça je le sais.

Drago : hein ? Quoi ?

Harry : moi aussi, ça me l'a fait un peu comme ça. Bon ce n'est pas que cette conversation m'ennuie mais on pourrait continuer ailleurs, à l'infirmerie par exemple. (Bordel, tout ce que j'ai mis comme narration)

Le serpentard acquiesça et prit myo sur son dos avant d'avancer péniblement, de un parce qu'il n'était pas extrêmement musclé et de deux parce que sous son apparence de jeune fille frêle myo était quand même assez lourde (myo, indignée : même pas vrai)

Harry : pas trop dur, le transport de jeune fille évanouie ?

Drago : c'est ça moque toi, mais je parie 20 gallions que tu serais pareil que moi avec elle sur le dos.

Harry : pari tenu mon cher, vas y passe ! (Myo : on dirait un sac de patates)

Et pour la plus grande exaspération de drago, Harry réussit sans problème à rester droit et à marcher normalement bien que le sang qui continuait à dégouliner des blessures de l'elfe leur avait salopé leurs affaires. C'est donc avec leurs robes bien imbibées de sang qu'ils toquèrent à la porte de l'infirmerie. Cette dernière n'était pas vraiment disposée à être patiente avec des élèves soi disant malades, mais quand elle vit la jeune fille battue et évanouie sur le dos de Harry elle s'empressa d'ouvrir bien grand la porte. Mais quand elle voulut refermer la porte sur drago, Harry bien qu'il fut tenté de ne rien dire, se résigna à l'aider.

Harry : nan, c'est bon, il m'a aidé.

L'infirmière soupira profondément avant de refermer la porte derrière drago, puis commença à soigner la victime.

Pomfresh : bien, que s'est il passé, au juste ?

Harry : on se baladait, en fin je me baladais de mon coté et quand je suis arrivé dans le couloir, j'ai vu myo en train de se faire tabasser par plusieurs personnes.

Drago : pareil, et quand tous les autres se sont enfuis, il ne restait plus que Potter, myo et moi.

Pomfresh : qui a fait le coup ?

Harry : je ne sais pas, je ne les connaissais pas.

Drago : moi non plus, mais elles venaient des quatre maisons, en plus d'être des grosses brutes.

Pomfresh : elles ?

Drago : je n'ai vu que des filles, quoique je pourrais douter sur certaines et toi tu as vu des garçons dans le tas ?

Harry : non, y en avait pas.

Pomfresh : vous pourriez les reconnaître ?

Drago : je ne les ai pas toutes vu, mais oui pour la plupart.

Harry : un peu aussi.

Pomfresh : bien, j'en informerais le professeur dumbledore, maintenant laissez moi soigner ma patiente tranquille.

L'infirmière les planta devant la porte et se remit au chevet de myo avec ses potions. Prenant leur mal en patience, les deux garçons s'assirent et se mirent à discuter pour passer le temps.

Harry : sérieusement, tu pourrais les reconnaître ?

Drago : mieux, j'ai vu leurs visages à toutes et j'ai une mémoire photographique.

Harry : ah je comprend, tu vas en donner une partie à dumbledore et tu vas te venger des autres.

Drago : t'es pas si idiot que t'en a l'air finalement.

Harry : c'est juste pour paraître plus inoffensif que je ne le suis réellement.

Drago : pas con ça, mais je ne peux me venger que sur les serpentardes et limites les poufsouffles.

Harry : t'inquiète je me ferais les autres.

Drago : cela ferait il de nous des frères de vengeances ?

Harry : mais d'où est-ce que tu sors un truc aussi pourri ?

Drago : de ta maison.

Harry bombant le torse : cela ne se peut, les gryffondors sont des gens méritants qui ne sauraient s'abaisser à la vengeance, et la touche finale (se fait un brushing et un sourire colgate) d'ailleurs vous pourrez tous vérifier mes exploits dans tous les livres me concernant.

Les deux jeunes garçons s'esclaffèrent bruyamment devant la caricature explicite de lockhart.

Drago : au fait, pourquoi tu sors la nuit dans la forêt interdite ?

Harry : hein ? Comment tu sais ça ?

Drago, les yeux dans le vague : j'aime regarder les étoiles. Mais j'ai posé la question en premier, alors ?

Harry : d'accord, si tu me crois pas, tu demanderas à ton père. Je suis un vampire.

Drago : t'as raison, je te crois pas, comment tu fais pour survivre en pleine journée ?

Harry : de la crème solaire avec quelques sorts en plus et j'ai plus rien à craindre. C'est con je sais, mais c'est tellement con que personne n'a vérifié.

Drago : et le sang ?

Harry : c'est pour ça que je vais dans la forêt interdite, j'y suis tranquille pour chasser.

Drago : mouais, je suis sceptique quand même

Harry : je te l'ai déjà dit, demande à ton père si tu me crois pas.

Drago : t'as pas une preuve plus consistante ? Parce que mon père, des fois il fait des conneries plus grosses que le manoir.

Harry soupira. C'est vrai que Lucius lui a souvent démontré sa capacité à faire des grosses conneries, intentionnelles bien sur. À contre cœur, il se tourna vers drago, regarda autour de lui et planta ses yeux devenus bleu lagon dans les siens.

Drago : ah bah voila, maintenant je te crois. Attention quelqu'un se ramène !

Harry ramena vite fait ses yeux à leur couleur habituelle et détailla la nouvelle venue : les cheveux noirs le visage bizarrement familier et une démarche accompagnée d'une lueur dans les yeux toute aussi familière. La nouvelle venue se planta devant les deux garçons en les regardants dans les yeux.

Fille : c'est ici l'infirmerie ?

Drago : non, tu vois bien, c'est le dortoir des garçons mais nous, ça nous plait de dormir dans les couloirs.

La jeune fille leva un poing menaçant tandis qu'une autre lueur, plus ou moins inquiétante selon les points de vue, (si on est concerné ou pas) ce qui fit tilt dans l'esprit de Harry qui se souvint subitement où il avait cette attitude.

Harry : t'es la sœur de myo ?

Erya : oui et tu es ?

Harry : celui qui lui a servi d'oreiller. (Harry, ce n'est pas très glorieux, évite de le raconter à tout le monde, pense à ta fierté)

Erya : je la reconnais bien là, qu'est ce qu'elle fait à l'infirmerie ?

Drago : elle s'est fait attaquer, quant au pourquoi, on va s'en occuper.

Erya : et la vengeance ?

Drago : c'était prévu en même temps que l'interrogatoire.

Erya acquiesça et frappa à la porte de l'infirmerie. Pomfresh qui s'attendait à ce que Potter et malfoy essaient de rentrer à nouveau dans l'infirmerie, tomba de haut quand elle trouva en face d'elle la sœur de myo qui voulait voir cette dernière. Loin de là, mais pas trop non plus, l'autre folle continua d'observer et de collecter des infos sur la nouvelle fille qu'elle ne savait pas être la sœur de myo.

Voila c'est fini, j'ai fait vite celui là.

Myo : un peu plus d'une semaine, c'est ton record je pense.

Harry : jamais fait aussi vite.

Je sais, je suis moi-même étonné.

Myo : rassure moi, tu vas pas continuer comme ça ?

Lecteurs : SSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Nnnnnoooooooooonnnnnn, je suis un peu fatigué en ce moment pis avec la rentrée je sais pas quand je reprendrais.

Myo : quand t'auras des reviews ?

Bien sur c'est évident. Allez bye and REVIEEEEEEWWWWWWWSSS !


End file.
